Soul Eater Dare Game
by dino kid
Summary: So many people were doing this so i thought, why not join? Dare the soul eater cast with your own wacky dares! Make the cast do embarassing things, make them go through torture, make them happy! just dare them in a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I was going through writers block for my AsuraXMaka story and decided to do this while I waited for an idea for my story to hit me.**

**So, many people are doing Soul Eater dare stories so I couldn't resist joining!**

**I won't update this as much because it isn't one of my main stories anyways well actually it might be updated more then the others because I'll be working on this every time I go through writers block for the stories chapter I was working on.**

**Anyways message me with the dares you want to do! If you don't have an account I guess reviewing them is fine**

**I can not do the hosting because well I got a review telling me some rules this was breaking so I can not be host. So I leave the position I wanted so badly to my momentarily favorite OC Kai!**

**Kai- Hello!**

**Also now meet the two co-hosts that you should know by now if you have read ANY of my stories!**

**Colron and Yuki!**

**Colron&Yuki- hello**

**Okay! Dare time! Before I leave and leave this in the hands of my three hosts… *Pulls out boom-box and the song King of Anything starts playing***

"I love this song!" Kai yelled dancing to the song.

"Why is everyone torturing us?" The entire soul eater cast asked staring at the three hosts with questioning gazes.

"Because…..ITS FUN!" Kai laughed hysterically as he danced and Yuki joined in laughing. "Agreed! Torturing you guys is fun cuz you guys can't ever really die!" He laughed.

All the Soul Eater characters groaned fearing the dares the would receive.

Colron walked up to them and stood beside them, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I feel your guys pain." He said casually. "My cousin, the author of this is the essence of evil…..so expect more torture in other stories that you are placed in of hers." He said and walked away.

Yuki handed Kai a sheet of paper saying these are the dares for the first chapter, the bottom of the paper was signed by the author. "Alright! Dare time!" Kai exclaimed happily and looked around. His gaze settled on Kid. "Alright little reaper dude!" He said grinning from ear to ear. "Your up first!"

"My dare best be symmetrical or you shall face the wrath of a shinigami, Kai." Kid warned, his face darkening. Kai just chuckled evilly. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kid said slowly.

"Your dare is to have half of your face painted with polka dots! The other half has to be stripes!" Kai laughed.

Kids jaw literally dropped to the ground. "WHAT?" He yelled and Kai repeated the dare. "NOOO! I WILL NEVER! THE ASYMMETRY!" Kid yelled.

Kai looked at Yuki. "Yuuuuuki-kun! Your up buddy!" He said patting Yuki on the back.

Yuki began to cackle like a maniac and tackles Kid and pulls out a bunch of paints from no where as he pins down the struggling death god and begins painting his face.

Kai grins. "That is why we love him! Get's the job done!" He laughs and pauses. "I wonder if Razz-kun is reading this." He said pausing. "And if April-chan reads this I will be so happy!" He said his expression showing he was on cloud nine.

"I don't think you would want her to read that last paragraph Kai." Colron says and Kai gasps in astonishment at his accuracy.

"Done!" Yuki said walking up covered in paint and grinning. Behind him Kid was having a mental breakdown.

"NO!" Kid wailed in his fetal position of slumped on the floor. "I'm hideous! Asymmetrical garbage! Disgusting! Garbage! I deserve to die!" Kid wailed slamming his fists into the ground.

"Yuki-kun, I thought the dare said to be half stripes half polka dots." He said as he re-read the dare. "Not…an…abstract." Kai said staring at the million dollar worthy painting on Kids face.

"Though this is asymmetrical, so Yuki got it half right." Colron pointed out as he leaned against a wall.

Soul walked up to see the painting. "Whoa, didn't think Yuki was that good of an artist." He said staring at the painting.

Maka walked up with a camera. "Impressive Yuki, very artistic." She said as she took a picture.

"THE HOROR!" Kid wailed and coughed up some blood before passing out from to much asymmetry.

"Colron-kun?" Kai asked and Colron walked up and picked up the almost dead shinigami and tossed him onto an infirmary bed before walking back to his spot by the wall.

Kai turned to Soul. "Alright Soul-kun!" He said and Soul stared at him. "Crap." Soul muttered.

Kai read the dares once more. "Wow, Dino doesn't like you that much does she?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Colron, Yuki, and every said simultaneously.

Kai smiled and looked at Soul. "Strip Soul-kun, strip." He ordered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Soul yelled in shock.

"You heard me Soul-kun, strip naked, get in your birthday suit, unless you want the alternative." Kai said grinning.

"What's the alternative?" Soul asked nervously.

Kai pulled out a bazooka and had an insane smile that would make the author proud, thus causing Soul to strip in fear of his life.

"So, that is where the authors bazooka went, she gave it to Kai as a little enforcement." Stein said as he light his cigarette.

"Kai, shouldn't you…. I don't know….censor _that_?" She asked pointing to Souls private area. Colron put a piece of black cardboard with white lettering saying' Censored' over it.

"Alright! The dare is that you run around Death City naked, hit every street, block, ally, every inch of this city naked twice while screaming at the top of your lungs that you are a pretty princess." Kai said innocently.

Soul stared at the sky and screamed. "WHY GOD WHY?" He yelled and the bolt of lighting came down nearly hitting him.

"How did lighting strike from inside the house?" Maka asked.

"Colron's cousin!" Yuki grinned. "She is the writer of this, thus she makes the rules of this story and thus she wrote that a bolt of lightning strikes down almost hitting Soul." Yuki explained cheerfully.

"Soul-kun, start running now." Kai grins holding up the bazooka which was named Jerome.

Soul glared at Kai. "Fine!" He yelled and took a deep breath before screaming. "I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!" He screamed and started running.

"Blackstar-kun!" Kai yelled motioning to the ninja. Blackstar walked over to him. "If you please, here is a camera, could you please follow him unseen and record the entire dare and bring it back here?" He asked innocently holding out a camera.

"Sure thing! The big man can do that!" Blackstar yelled taking the camera and ran after Soul.

"Putting it on YouTube?" Yuki asked grinning.

"YouTube, Emailing it to everyone I know in chainmail. Gonna try and get everyone to see the video." Kai explained with a smile.

"This is going to take a while with Souls dare." Colron stated. "On to the next dare?" He asked.

"My thoughts exactly Colron-kun!" Kai grinned and looked around. "Noah-kun!" he yelled. "Get your butt over here!" He said. no one came and crickets started chirping in the silence. "NOAH-KUN?" there was more silence. "NOAH GET YOUR DUMB ASS OUT HERE!"

"Kai…..why is Noah hiding in Dinos fridge?" Yuki asked causing the cast to think _Dinos__….fridge..?_ Yuki sensing the question running through the poor anime characters heads grinned. "The author is downstairs typing this, this IS her house you know."

The entire cast went to mope in Mr. Corner.

"Yuki-kun, Colron-kun, hold him so he wont run away." Kai instructed and the two co-hosts yanked Noah out of the fridge and hold him so he wont run off. "Noah-kun, you must sing the pokemon opening." Kai said smiling.

"Why?" Noah asked staring at him.

"Because, when Dino-chan and I think of you, we think of pokemon." He explained.

"He's being honest, he tried to draw you as a pokemon catcher once." Colron explained.

"Seriously?" Noah asked with a 'what the fuck' tone in his voice. "Pokemon? Not the story Noah and the Ark?" He asked.

"Sorry dude, Gopher-kun! Justin-kun, Giriko-kun! You guys get to be back up singers!" Kai said happily. Justin and Giriko groaned while Gopher cheered.

Noah cleared his throat and begun singing.

**Noah- **I wanna be, the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel, across the land

Searching far and wide

Teach pokemon, to understand

The power that's inside

Pokemon gotta catch 'em all (**Gopher/Giriko/Justin-** Gotta catch em all)

It's you an me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon…..ooh you're my best friend **(Noah slings an arm around Kai's shoulder)**

In a world we must defend

Pokemon gotta catch em all

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us true

You teach me, and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta catch em all! **(Gopher/Giriko/Justin- **Gotta catch em all!)

POKEMON!

"I don't like you wrapping your arm around me Noah-kun." Kai said smiling. "do it again I think I can convince the writer of this to write that you lose an arm, but ten points for the singing, great job!" Kai said.

"Thanks!" Noah said excitedly. "Did I win?" He asked.

Kai equally excited nodded. "Win! Of course you won!" He said and both cheered.

"Win what?" Yuki whispered to Colron.

"I have no idea." Colron muttered.

Soul came in and collapsed on the floor still butt naked, the censor bored gone.

"Alright, no more dares for him until he gets some clothes on." Kai said.

Blackstar came running in happily and grinning like a fool. "Here you go! Nyahahaha!" he laughed as he handed Kai the camera.

"Thanks you Blackstar-kun!" Kai said and put the vide in the TV and has everyone watch it.

"And he's my weapon? He got beat up by a five year old." Maka said.

"And an elderly lady…" Kai added.

"Pathetic." Both meisters said.

"Well! that is all for today!" Kai grinned as the entire cast cheered. "If you want to dare the people something then just send me the dares!" Kai grinned. "By the way I don't do guest stars so any dare that has someone guest starring will not be used." He said. "Unless of course it was like….hmm…. Razz-kun had to beat up Soul-kun. Then I would have to bring in Razz-kun so he could beat up Soul-kun. But then he would leave once the dare was over." Kai explained.

The entire rooms goes black signaling the end of this day

***Dino walks in camera view* alright! Chapter one is done! I am very please to say that I enjoyed writing this six paged story even if my back hurts, I will make FEW appearances but will mostly be mentioned as the almighty god of this story (I AM NOT A GOD! BUT I HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER THE CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY! Everyone in this story is at my mercy!) **

**Alright now! Bye bye! **

**Dino- BYE!**

**Yuki- BYE BYE!**

**Colron- goodbye. **

**Kai- See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I am only writing this chapter because I can't figure out how to start the new chapter of my story The Lycan and The Vampire! **

**Also when I say 'Cuz' and am addressing Colron then I am just using a shortened version of Cousin because the two of us are cousins.**

**Colron-** Can't work on one story, you work on this one.

**Pretty much! Hey….something isn't right…..Where is Kai and Yuki?**

**Colron- **Yuki is at the dentist and Kai is raiding your fridge.

**The poor dentist….WAIT! Kai is raiding MY fridge? HE IS SO DEAD IF HE TOUCHES MY PEARS!**

**Colron- **…..

**This is a bit different from the original chapter two isn't it….?**

Colron- Yes it is…. Lets start alright.

"Hello everyone!" Kai yelled walking into the room right as the author scurried away back into it's den to write this chapter. "How is everyone? Excited to start this chapter?" He asked.

"No." Everyone but Kai said.

"Hey! Colron-kun! Where's Yuki?" Kai asked noticing the other hyper host wasn't there.

"As I told Dino, I will tell you." Colron started. "Yuki is at the dentist." He said casually.

"Okie dokie!" Kai said excitedly. "Colron-kun! Please read the first dares!" He said happily.

" You're becoming like Yuki. Any who these first dares are from Karin-Kazune… well correct term would be dare but oh well. the dare is for Asura and Maka to kiss for the hell of it." Colron said reading the card with the dare on it.

"WHAT?" Maka, Asura, and a very loud voice from somewhere, probably the authors, yelled in shock.

"I HAVE TO KISS THAT THING?" Maka asked pointing an acussing finger at the kishin.

"This 'THING' has feelings too you know!" Asura yelled back waiting for a bolt of lighting to strike down on Maka from the author for calling him a thing.

"I am not kissing the enemy!" Maka said crossing her arms.

"I am not kissing something as weak as her!" Asura added.

From somewhere in the house you could hear a loud cry of anguish yelling: "NOOOO!"

"I'm going to go check up on the author." Colron said and walked off.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Maka yelled after hearing Asura call her weak.

"You heard me brat!" Asura snapped and soon the two began fighting.

"Well, Dino is crying in a corner because of this dare." Colron said walking up holding a surprisingly fragile looking author by the hood of her hoodie.

"NO!" Dino wails tears running down face like a river. "Asura kissing Maka…? NOOO! MY HEART! IT'S BREAKIN!" She wailed curling up in the emo corner.

Colron sighed and put his hands to his hips. "Dino, please go and type something up so we can get this dare done." He said and Dino cried some more. "If you do it, I'll bake you my special chocolate chip cookies." Colron offered.

Dino jumped out of the corner at the sound of cookies and cheered. "YAY! COOKIES!" She yelled and looked at the fight between Asura and Maka." no matter how much I want to see Asura beat the shit out of her….ASURA! MAKA! STOP YOUR FUCKING FIGHTING! **NOW****!**" She yells.

Asura and Maka freeze at the sound of a pissed off writer.

"I won't kiss her, Dino." Asura said pointing at Maka.

"I am not kissing him." Maka said pointing at Asura.

Dino pulled out a laptop out of her pocket and opened up the document that had the story written on it. "Your gonna kiss. **Or else**." She said getting ready to type.

"Or else what? You gonna type us out of the fame?" Maka said sarcastically.

Dino began typing and an insane smirk appeared as a giant T-Rex equip with a bazooka appeared. "You wanna find out what 'or else' is?" She asked

Asuras face went pale. "Fine! You win!" He wails and grabs Maka by the hair and slams his lips on hers in a quick kiss before pulling away and running for mouthwash. "DISGUSTING!" He yelled.

Maka was downing a gallon of water and spitting it out. "When did you brush your teeth last? 400 years ago?" She yells.

"Actually it was eight hundred years ago." Asura corrected.

Makas face went to disgust. "EW!" She yelled. "I NEED MOUTH WASH! NOW!" She yelled.

"Here." Dino said tossing the two a bottle of mouthwash. She then typed something and muttered. "Dino types herself back to her room so she can type the story." And then she just vanished.

"That is my cousin for you." Colron comments from his position in the kitchen where he is making the cookies.

Kai grins and speaks. "Alright! Next dares oOShadowRippleOo!"

" on with the dares." Colron said.

Dino- Okay! The dares and truths! _Maka, who's hotter? Soul or Kidd? Kidd has to leave Patty alone in his mansion for a whole day. BlackStar go up to Shinigami and ramble on about how 'big' you are while shinigami has a sniper rifle. Soul, be in a small space with your most rabid fangirls for an hour. Maka, here is a can of Spirit Repellent. Spirit, I think your daughter wants a hug, go ahead and hug her. Colron, hug Dino while she has her bazooka_

"I love the dares!" Kai said excitedly.

Writing then appears in the sky.

_I love these dares also! HAHA! This is gonna be good! Good luck everyone!_

_Love your beloved author of this who is behind all your tortures_

_Dino_

"Seriously…..the last dare…..seriously ShadowRipple…? Do you WANT me to die?" Colron asked as he walked out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron and oven mittens.

"Oh quit complaining!" Kai snapped.

" I officially hate truth or dare." Colron said in monotone.

"Well, Maka-chan, do tell." Kai said leaning towards the scythe meister. "Who is hotter?" He asked.

"Kid." Maka said with no hesitance shocking both boys.

"WHAT?" Soul asked in horror.

"Yes!" Kid said victoriously.

"Wow, no hesitance what so ever in that answer." Kai said. "And I agree Maka, Kidd-kun is hotter then Soul-kun, it's a known fact." He said

"WHAT?" Soul asked again in horror at the fact that the symmetry obsessed reaper was more hotter.

"Kid-kun, sorry for this buddy, but Patty-chan gets to run amuck in the Gallows Mansion for the entire day with no one else in it." Kai said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kid wailed.

"Teehee~!" Patty laughed before running off to the mansion.

"We shall see the condition of the mansion at the end." Kai said just as Kid dropped to the floor limp. "Kid-kun?" Kai asked poking him with a stick.

Kid said nothing, made no movement what so ever.

"I think he's dead…..I'm gonna shave half his head bald!" Kai said excitedly.

"DON'T! SHAVE ALL OF MY HEAD OR NONE AT ALL!" Kid yelled holding his head protectively. "DO IT SYMMETRICALLY DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"I knew that would work!" Kai said happily.

"You act a lot like Dino, you know that Kai?" Colron said.

"Dino-chan gave me a book on what she would do to the cast and everyone in different situations for this story, that is why." Kai said.

"Oh." Colron said and shrugged before taking a seat on the couch. "Alright Blackstar, your turn." He said.

"What am I doing here?" shinigami asked looking around and was in a pink bathrobe.

"For a dare." Colron explained.

Blackstar walked and went to stand in front of Shinigami. "I am the greatest man on earth! I am the big man! I am god! Bow to your god peasant! I will surpass you! NYahahaha! Your god shines light everywhere he goes!" Blackstar yelled and continued ranting about himself.

"SHINIGAMI-SHOT!" Shinigami yelled and shot Blackstar in the head with a sniper rifle.

"The new and improved Shinigami Chop. The Shinigami Shot helps kill all those annoying people from long distances with out much effort! In stores limited time! But it before it sells out!" Kai said and held a sign that had the picture of a sniper rifle with the words Shinigami Shot painted on it.

Colron looked at Soul. "Yo, Soul, it's your turn, get in the closet." He said pointing to a closet.

"NO!" Soul yelled running off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kai yelled running after Soul.

"Alright, while Kai is trying to get Soul in the closet I'll move on to the next dare." Colron said and tossed Maka a can of Spirit Repellent. "Spirit! Maka wants you to hug her." He said and walked away as Spirit came running towards Maka.

"MAKA! My baby girl! Papa is here!" Spirit said running towards Maka with open arms intent on hugging her.

Maka sprays Spirit Repellent into Spirits face.

"AUGH! MY FACE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! MY FACE! ITS MELTING! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! NO! AHHH!" He screamed as he ran around in circles clutching his face.

"Great job Maka." Colron said clapping.

"SOUL-KUN! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Kai yelled running by, shoving Spirit out of the way and shooting at Soul with Jerome a bunch of times.

Colron trips Soul as he is running by causing Soul to fall face first into the floor and Kai to catch up with him.

"Thanks!" Kai said as he grabbed Soul by the hair and dragged him into a closet. "Get your ass in there." He snapped throwing him in the closet. Kai then slammed the door shut and got some wood and nailed it to the door so it couldn't be opened.

Colron just stared at him with a What the Fuck? Look.

Soon screams of mercy and pain were heard from within the closet.

"I think I'll let Soul-kun out in a hour….nah, two hours." Kai chuckled and turned to Colron with an evil expression that could rival Dinos. "Your turn Coly-kun." He snickers and walks to a thick, metal door with lots of locks on it.

"Do…..do I have to?" Colron asked turning paler by the second.

Kai just cackled like a maniac and put his hand on the doorknob. "Lets see what's behind door number one." He chuckled and opened it revealing Dino in a plain dark blue shirt and jeans holding Jerome with a happy smile.

"Hi Cuz." She greeted waving to Colron and walked out of the doorway to stand in front of him.

Colron swallowed nervously, eyeing the deadly bazooka. "H-hi, Dino." He greeted.

"Did he just stutter?" "OMG! Colron is actually _nervous!_" "No! he's just scared because DINO is there!" "Who wouldn't be scared of an author like her when your one of the characters in her stories!" the cast began whispering to each other as they circled the two cousins and stared like hungry vultures.

Colron sighed. "Well…it's not like we haven't hugged before since we _are_ flesh and blood." Colron sighed but muttered to himself: "First time hugging you when you had a bazooka." He walked over to the young author and hugged her in a brotherly fashion.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dino laughed and shot Colron with Jerome. Colron was then on the floor groaning and moaning in pain all the while bleeding to death.

"Nyahahahaha!" Kai also began laughing like crazy with Dino and the two simultaneously let out a sigh of joy.

"Well bye everyone! Got to go back to my laptop so I can continue writing the story now!" Dino said and ran off laughing like a nut-job after handing Kai Jerome.

Suddenly Yuki kicked the door open laughing. "I'm back! Hahaha!" He laughed and stood not noticing he was standing on his minutes away from death friend Colron.

"Hi Yuki-kun!" Kai greeted grinning.

"How far are we on the dares K-K?" Yuki asked grinning.

"Third batch so far." Kai reported with a grin and Yuki cheered. "Wanna do the honors of reading the next batch?" He asked smiling and holding out the dare card.

Yuki took it laughing and read. "Theses are from Grimdaughterofdeath! Kidd has to dress up as Barney! Blackstar must not talk for entire chapter and Maka must tazer Blackstar if and when he talks! Justin gets to relinquish his hold of his earphones to her!" Yuki laughed

"Why are they so cruel?" the people whom were dared asked as Kai went to the fridge.

"Alright start doing your dares people!" He said after stealing a Vault from the fridge but froze as he processed something. "Wow…Blackstar-kun not talking? Wooow" He said in amazement.

"Kiddo! Here is the suit!" Yuki laughed pulling a full sized Barney suit from his pants pocket. And handed it to the young grim reaper.

"How'd you fit that in your pants pocket, Yuki-kun?" Kai asked voicing everyone's question.

"My pocket is like a endless pit of darkness…. Or is it a bottomless pit of darkness….oh well!~ it never ends!" Yuki laughed pulling out a guitar out of his pocket and playing a few notes before putting it back in.

Everyone just stared in amazement at the sight of him pulling very large thinks out of his pockets and putting them back in, the most amazing of all was a full grown gorilla. He said it was his pet Mike.

"NOO!" Kid yelled throwing the suit on the ground.

Kai stared at him. "Put it on Kid-kun." He said.

"NEVER!" Kid wailed glaring at the Barney costume.

Yuki tackled Kid. "I love you Kid, but your going to be wearing this suit! And I will force it on you even if it pains me!" Yuki wailed tears running down his face.

"NO!" Kid yelled struggling to get away and is crying also.

"it's sort of symmetrical." Kai pointed out.

"Really?" Kid said looking at the host who nodded grinning

"Yeah," Kai said and Kid dances for joy and puts on the suit. And says things involving how he now is symmetrical in it.

"I can't talk?" Blackstar asked enraged. "God should be allowed to talk! Nothing can stop me from talking!" Blackstar yelled and began laughing as Maka tazered him as it had no effect. "Thad doesn't even sting!" He laughed and kept laughing as Maka tazered him again.

Suddenly a big box fell out from the sky in front of her with the words _To Maka From Dino_ on it. She opened it only to find a big surprise. "WOW!" Maka exclaimed pulling out a GIANT tazer. "1000 watts? WOW!" She said and tazered Blackstar whom fell on the ground unconscious.

Writing appeared in the sky again.

_You are welcome Maka_

_Signed Dino_

"You can always count on Dino-chan sending you the things you need to complete a dare most of the time." Kai commented and paused. "Can I have a pop please Dino-chan?" He asked and a pop fell out of the sky and he caught it. "Thank you!" he said.

Justin put a firm hold on his earphones. "My….my earphones…I….i can't part with them!" He wailed and Kai held out his hand.

"Justin-kun…" He warned

"Take them!" Justin wailed throwing Kai the earphones. "Just…it hurts to part!" He cried and was then in the corner crying.

"Here you go." Kai said handing the earphones to Grim. He then pulled out a card out of his pocket. "These dares are from LJBloodangel. _Kid and Soul to do a yaoi scene, Blackstar to jump off a cliff and then get drunk off his head, Maka to kiss a catfish." _He read

"Soul is in a closet." Kid mentioned pointing at the closet Soul was locked in still performing his dare.

"and your sill in the Barney suit. I don't see anything wrong." Kai said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and I'm straight." Kid pointed out causing Kai to chuckled.

"Yeah, suuuure you are." He said sarcasm dripping of each letter. He laughed some more. "Do I look like I give a damn whether you like boys or girls or both?" Kai asked grinning.

"….yes?" Kid asked innocent.

"Yuki-kun! Get Soul out of the closet please!" Kai instructed. Yuki saluted and yelling a 'Yes Sir!' and opened the door and disappeared among the fangirls. "Wait a minute or two." Kai instructed everyone and a few minutes later Yuki came dragging out a half naked Soul and slammed the door shut.

"They….they tired to…RAPE ME!" Soul wailed.

"Make out with Kid-kun!" Kai instructed holding Jerome.

"WHAT?" Soul asked shocked.

"You heard me asshole." Kai smiled sweetly as he aimed the weapon at the scythe.

"I wont!" Soul said defiantly.

"You wanna go back in the closet?" Kai asked innocently.

"Kid, get your ass over here." Soul ordered staring at Kai with a blank expression. Kid walked over to Soul as requested and stared at him. "…..why the hell are you in a Barney costume?" Soul asked.

"It was my dare." Kid explained.

"Fair enough." Soul shrugged and grabbed Kid. "Get ready for the kiss of your life." He said and as Kid said nothing he slammed his lips to the young reapers and the two started making out.

"Whoa!" Kai said. "Get a room you two!" He said and the two separated. "Alright! Soul-kun…." Kai said slowly.

"Yeah?" Soul asked spitting out some mouthwash into a potted plant.

Kai just threw the albino scythe boy back into the closet and locked it while the two co-hosts gave him WTF looks. "I never liked him." Kai explained. "Plus it was a request Dino-chan asked me to do." He said happily.

"I can tell." Everyone said.

"YAHOO!" Blackstar yelled jumping off a cliff, Maka ran after him and threw the tazer at him causing the 'great assassin' to get tazered while jumping off cliff. He then crawled out of the water he landed in and took the beer that Yuki was holding out to him and chugged it all down.

"Why do you have beer with you?" Kai asked his co host lazily leaning against some random rocky wall.

"The things us hosts need just randomly appear when needed." Yuki said smiling as he began eating some cotton candy.

Blackstar began running around in a unbalanced circle "Yeeha!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and grabbed Kidd. "Kidd I love you! Marry me!" He yelled hugging the grim reaper.

Maka walked up to him and tazered the blue haired idiot. "Will you ever shut up?" She asked emotionlessly.

"BACK OFF BLACKSTAR!" Yuki yelled. "KID BELONGS TO ME AND CRONA!" He yelled ripping Kid out of his grip.

BlackStar just puked and fainted.

"…Maka, kiss time" Kai said smiling.

"Like I can make out with a fish, there is no fish near us!" Maka pointed out irritated.

"Here!" Yuki grinned. "You can kiss my pet cat-fish Carl!" He said pulling a catfish with some sort of device around its gills supplying it the water it needed out of thin air

"where did you get the fish from?" Maka asked nervously

"I pulled him out of my pants!" Yuki smiled.

"Seriously….? I have to kiss something that was in his pants?" Maka asked staring at Kai.

"Yup! That's the only catfish we have within two miles of the place, so….sorry but you have to!" Kai grinned and held up an foam finger. "Go Maka-chan!" He cheered.

"First Asura, now a fish…. WHY?" She wailed crying.

"KISS THE DAMN FISH ALREADY!" Kai snapped.

Maka let out another 'why?' and kissed Carl and threw him out a window a second later.

"CARL!" Yuki yelled and jumped out the window to catch his pet fish.

"The landing is _so_ gonna hurt since this is the third floor." Kai said and a Kersplat was heard seconds later. Kai looked out the window and winced. "That has gotta hurt…." He said. "….I should probably call the ambulance now…" He said pulling out a cell phone. "At least I still have on co-host alive." He said and looked at Colron.

Colron was on the floor dead with a VERY big puddle of blood around him.

"…..I stand corrected, I have a lack of hosts." He said.

"Does this mean we can stop?" The entire Soul Eater cast asked hopefully.

"NOPE!" Kai laughed crushing there hopes. "I'm still alive and kicking! No cancelation on my watch!" He laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone but the three hosts –two of whom were pretty much on there way to heaven- wailed.

"Here are the dares from Sailor Sofia: Gopher to hate Noah, Giriko to never drink or swear, Yuki and Colron to beat up Justin (Or both) and for Asura to love you." He read. "I think that Sofia means for Asura to love Dino since this is just the remake of the original chapter where Dino was the host of the original three chapters."

"What?" Gopher yelled.

Writing appeared in the air once again much to every ones annoyance.

_Aww you didn't have to dare Asura to love me, you could have dared him for you if you wanted to, but thanks anyway! I love you Aushie!_

_Love and Peace _

_Dino_

"I love you too." Asura said. "NEVER CALL ME AUSHIE!" he yelled at the ceiling only to receive another 'Aushie!' written on it.

"Gopher-kun!" Kai yelled glomping the surprised male. "You heard your dare! Start the hating!" Kai laughed. Gopher took a deep breath trying to hold back tears.

"I HATE YOU NOAH! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" He screamed and gave Noah the middle finger and cussed him out.

"Okay." Noah said calmly.

"I LOVE YOU NOAH-SAMA! FOGIVE ME!" Gopher yelled dropping to his knees in front of Noah.

"Okay." Noah said dully.

"Wow…." Kai said emotionlessly and turned to Giriko. "Giriko-kun! I'm gonna have to confiscate all your beer!" Kai said happily as Girikos eye twitched.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Giriko screamed running to the door he kept his beer in and standing in front of it protectively.

"Giriko-kun, do we really have to go through this the hard way?" Kai asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. "I mean you can just surrender and save yourself the effort." Kai pointed out.

"You will have to kill me first before you touch my beer!" Giriko yelled getting ready to use saw-leg.

Kai sighed in annoyance and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "As much as I don't wanna kill you for what you did to Soul in the manga that made you Dinos hero, I can live with killing you." Kai said pulling out Jerome.

"SAW LEG! THIRD GE-!" Giriko was cut off by Kai shooting him with the bazooka.

"That wasn't too hard." Kai said strapping the deadly weapon to his back and opened the door. "HOLY SHIT! TWO TRUCKLOADS OF BEER?" Kai yelled in utter shock.

"Damn right….." Giriko groaned.

Kai just shot at the chainsaw once again. "Gonna have to confiscate this all.." He said and walked away, pulled out a remote with a big red button on and pressed the button bombing the 'Beer Room' destroying every thing in it.

"NOOO!" Giriko wailed running to the rubble and grabbing some of the broken glass. "MY BABIES! NO!" He cried.

"Now the co-hosts get to beat up the priest!" Kai said happily.

"There dead." Justin commented.

Kai just grabbed Kim and had her use her healing powers to bring them back. "Beat up Justin-kun boys!" Kai said happily.

"YAHOO!" Yuki yelled as he tackled Justin and began punching him in the face. Colron just walked up to them and kicked Justin in the place where the sun don't shine then used a fox trap on his ankle and dropped an anvil on the Death Scythe.

"I think Dino-chan and I have trained them well in being violent!" Kai laughed while the others watched in horror.

"While the co-hosts are beating up Justin-kun! Lets go to the next dares!" Kai said happily and pulled out a blue dare card. "From Akuma no Musuko: Soul-kun to be locked in a small room with Blair-chan and an identical clone of Blair-chan, no one can come to his aid and rescue him." He read and then laughed. "I like this dare! Akuma you are now one of my best friends! HAHA! Soul-kun Torture! You gotta love it!" Kai laughed insanely.

Colron paused from beating up Justin to look at the host. "I think he has lost it…." Colron commented without a hint of emotion.

"Coly, my dear beloved best friend, Kai lost it a LONG time ago." Yuki said patting his best friend on the back.

Kai opened up a closet and stared at the fangirls. "Fangirls, OUT" He said holding up Jerome. The fangirls went running out immediately. "Blair-chans, get your asses in there!" He said.

"B-B-Blairs?" Soul asked staring at the host.

"Yes, Blairs, plural, more then one, two, a pair, you get the picture." Kai said dully.

"Oooh! Soul wanna play?" Blair asked seductively. "Soul-kun!" The clone said and the two dragged the weapon into the closet which Kai locked.

"I love my job." Kai said happily and pulled out the next dare card only to have Colron take it.

"Cristal458s dare I think is already being done inside the closet, so I guess we will do that dare again next chapter so everyone can see it. sorry but 2 Blairs are stripping in front of Soul in the closet probably…..so…we'll let him out for you guys to see I suppose…." Colron said in monotone.

Yuki walked to the closet holding a video camera. "Or we can do this." He said opening the door and walking into the darkness in it and closing it behind him.

The huge TV connected to the wall revealed darkness that was moving and Maka tilted her head. "How big is that dumb closet?" She asked.

"….big enough to fit a semi truck." Colron replied and watched the screen as Yuki got to Soul and the Blairs whom where stripping him, and themselves. Yuki must have pressed a button on his camera because then the private areas were then censored.

"This is the species Blair-cats in there hunt for a mate, see how they use force to find a mate" Yuki whispered as if he were doing an animal documentary. Suddenly the clone saw him and squealed something. "Oh shit! It seems that one of the Blair-cats has spotted me! The best solution for males in this situation is to RUN FOR IT!" He yelled the last part and threw the camera at the Blair and must have ran out of the closet for when he came out the door he locked it shut.

"I thought I was a dead man!" Yuki whimpered as he hugged Colron. "Its so scary! They are the most terrifying species ever!" He sobbed and Colron just patted his head muttering a 'there, there, it's alright," occasionally.

"Okay, now that we have that dare done and Yuki is almost traumatized and Colron is comforting him, the next dares we shall do! LiahkonaAS dares are: Spirit have a sex change. Who does Marie want to marry most? Soul, Butt naked strip, around the school!" Kai yelled out in joy.

"Does everyone share Dino, and your hate for Soul? And I am guessing the 'around the school' means run around the school." Colron asked as he let Yuki cry and stain his shirt with his tears.

"Hopefully! Spirit!" Kai said grinning like the lunatic he was.

Spirit walked up. "Yeah?" he asked casually.

Kai dumped a potion on Spirit and a purple cloud appeared when it disappeared….

"IM A GIRL?" Spirit exclaimed in utter shock.

"And a ugly girl at that…..wow…." Kai said in shock also.

Spirit stared blankly at Kai. "Does this mean I can touch myself when I'm naked?" He asked only to receive a punch in the face.

" EW! OUT NOW!" Kai yelled grabbing Spirit and throwing him in a box and shipping the box off to Greenland.

"Alright! Marie! Spill it!" Yuki ordered scaring Marie out of his skin by jumping out from behind her.

"Well…" Marie started nervously. "I well I really want to marry Justin." Marie admitted with a fiery blush on her face.

"Really?" Kai asked surprised. "I thought you would wanna marry Stein-kun, or BJ-kun." Kai said confused.

"Well… Justin is just…oh…" Marie began to stare off in space with a love struck expression.

"He's 18," Kai pointed out.

"So? Your point?" Marie asked coming out of her daze.

"…." Kai just stared at her and turned around. "Anyways, on to the next one!" Kai said and froze then began crying. "I have to let Soul-kun out early!" He sobbed.

"Just look away and it'll all be over." Yuki grinned. "I'll let him out also!" Yuki offered grinning.

"A-Alright." Kai sniffed and turned his back to Yuki and the closet as Yuki opened the door. Out ran a naked Soul.

"YES! I AM FREE!" He yelled running out of the closet door.

Colron just tossed him a censor bar. "That part is over so now you have to run around the school." He instructed much to Souls dislike

"WHAT?" Soul yelled in anger.

"It was a dare, and since your already naked." Colron began.

"I HATE THIS FUCKING GAME!" Soul screamed as he ran around the school.

"I'm gonna lock him back in the closet when he comes back…" Kai said. "Hopefully." He added.

"Animegirl1220 dares are: Giriko, strip down to your birthday suit, strap beef steak to your private area, jump in a lake full of deadly sharks and jellyfish! Then eat a puffer fish whole. BlackStar can't talk for rest of chapter. Soul, stab Blackstar to death with a spoon if and when he fails. Justin, kill Giriko. Kid make everyone symmetrical. Angela watch all the saw movies and cuss out Mifune. Noah give the author the book of Eibon. Liz and Patty eat each other. Arachne- Kill Medusa then yourself. Gopher- Kill Noah. Crona tell us your gender!" Colron said with mock enthusiasm

" wow….those dares are….beautiful!" Both Kai and Yuki said wiping away tears of joy.

" I was thinking cruel and unusual." Colron shrugged.

" Giriko-kun, here is the beef steak, the lake is right out the window." Kai said handing him the steak and opening the window.

Giriko grumbled and began to strip naked and crouched on the window sill before diving into the water. "AHHH!" He screamed as a shark bites him in you-know-where.

Kai winced. "Ouch! That's got to hurt! Now here is the puffer fish!" he said handing the puffer fish to Giriko.

Giriko hesitantly ate it but smiled. "That actually tasted pretty good!" He said and reached for another one.

" That was unexpected." Kai said slowly and hesitantly. "Thought you would hate it.. oh well! Blackstar-kun still is unable to speak! So…" Kai said and went to go duck tape Blackstars mouth shut and ties him to chair.

Soul walks in and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist.

" Soul, you get to stab Blackstar to death with a spoon when he talks." Yuki said.

" That's cool." Soul said nonchalantly.

Kai stared at him unsure. "Your okay with it? Even though he's your best friend?" Kai asked confused. Soul just nodded. "What is friendship now a days?" Kai asked annoyed.

"I get to kill Giriko?" Justin asked hopefully.

"The priest gets to kill me?" Giriko asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kai said.

"YES!" Justin yelled pumping his fists in the air.

"NO!" Giriko wailed dropping to his knees.

A scream from downstairs could be heard. "MY HERO IS GOING TO DIE?" and everyone just assumed it was Dino.

"May I borrow Jerome, Kai?" Justin asked sweetly.

"Sure thing Justin-kun." Kai said handing the deadly weapon to the death scythe.

Justin put on dark sunglasses and smirked. "Hasta Lavista, baby." Justin said as he killed Giriko.

"Suddenly my fan-boy senses for Terminator are tingling…" Kai muttered.

"Here you go Kai." Justin said as he handed Kai the bazooka.

"Kid! Time to make everyone symmetrical!" Yuki squealed as he hugged Kid.

"YES! YES! YES! OH YES! THANK YOU GOD! YES!" Kid yelled as he began running around giving people hair cuts, outfit changes and everything possible to make them symmetrical.

"Get the hell away from me with those scissors!" Kai yelled jumping away from Kid.

"But your hair! It's so asymmetrical!" Kid cried.

"So is yours!" Kai snapped holding his head protectively. "Work on yours before touching mine!" He snarled.

"GARBAGE! DISGUSTING! PIG! I DESERVE TO DIE!" Kid wailed dropping to his knees and pounding his fists into the ground.

"While Kid is having his breakdown! Angela! Movie time!" Kai said smiling.

"What movies are we watching?" Angela asked excited as Kai handed her a pop and popcorn.

"A Saw marathon!" Yuki grinned.

Suddenly a flash or short dirty blonde raced past and Dino jumped onto the couch. "Movies!" She cheered.

"Shouldn't you be typing?" Maka asked confused and hopeful.

"Got my laptop on autopilot." Dino explained eating some popcorn and had Angela sit next to her.

"I don't think that's smart Dino, you aren't good with horror movies, remember Halloween when we watched Halloween?" Yuki asked.

"IT WAS HALLOWEEN FOR PETES SACK! Plus I was twelve!" Dino shot back.

"Your funeral." Colron muttered as he popped the DVD into the TV.

After the marathon

"AHHH!" Dino screamed hiding under her bed.

"She seriously isn't good with horror movies." Yuki sighed.

"Nope, which is why she isn't allowed to watch horror movies. And since Razaku came by and dragged Kai out for a little bit, I guess this puts us in charge of this while she is freaking out and Kai is gone.." Colron muttered

Angela bounced up and down on the couch. "Lets watch another! Another!" She giggled.

"Angela, cuss out Mifune." Colron ordered.

"How do you do that?" Angela asked innocently.

"Simple, say bitch, damn, fuck, shit, ass." Colron shrugged.

"Ooh!" Angela said. "One second." She said and cleared her throat "Mifune! You asshole! You fucking son of a damn bitch! You fucking suck shit head! Damn you! Damn you to hell asshole! Why did I have to get a bitch like you to protect me? you mother fucking asshole!"

Mifune went running off crying.

"Wow….that's jut….wow…who knew she had a potty mouth…" Yuki said in amazement.

"Yikes." Colron said sarcastically and Angela asked how she did. "Good, amazing." Colron muttered.

Angela smiled and skipped away.

"Noah, give Dino the Book of Eibon." Yuki instructed.

Noah glared at them. "Like hell I will!" He snapped.

Colron just stared at him emotionlessly. "Give it to us dumbass." He said.

"Never! Your leader is terrified and your main host is gone! There is nothing you can do! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Noah yelled.

"Yuki….." Colron started.

"Yes!" Yuki said smiling stupidly.

"What's he going to do? Talk me to death?" Noah asked forgetting what Yuki could do.

Yuki let out a scream and tackled Noah and took the villains leg and started gnawing on it. Colron snatched the Book of Eibon out of Noah's hands and handed it to Dino.

"AHH!" Dino screamed and intentionally sucked herself into the book.

Colron stared at Yuki. "You can stop now Yuki." He said.

"Okay!" Yuki said and walked away but jump hugged Liz and Patty. "Lizzy! Patty! You two must devour each other!" He grinned and walked away.

"Alright!" Patty saluted.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be left alone in the mansion?" Liz asked her sister. "ALL chapter long?" She added.

"Not much left to do in it so I left." Patty smiled happily causing everyone to give her worried looks.

"Alright…." Liz said hesitantly and Patty tackled her. "ME HUNGRY!" Patty yelled and started biting Lizs head.

"Cannibalism." Colron mumbled. "Scary."

Ten minutes later.

"T-there's…nothing left of the two…" Yuki said in a small, scared voice.

Colron was pale as ghost. "Wow….that was….scary…" He said.

"What'd I miss?" Kai asked walking up.

"Liz and Patty eating each other, Dino putting her self in the Book of Eibon." Yuki said.

"Aww…I wanted to see that!" Kai whinned.

"I got it on tape." Yuki smiled happily.

"COOL!" Kai grinned. "What's next?" He asked smiling. Colron handed him the dares. "Hold on a sec." Kai said and pulled out reading glasses and read it. "Uh huh…..uh huh….oh cool! Hmmm…..interesting….Alright! Arachne! Kill Medusa!" Kai said.

"Why didn't you use 'Chan' for us like you do every girl? I can see why you didn't do it to Medusa, but me?" Arachne asked.

"Your both bitches and thus don't deserve it." Kai said calmly. "Now, Arachne, murder your sister!" He snapped.

"I can do that." Arachne said smiling evilly.

"What? Why am I here?" Medusa asked magically appearing.

"Because you're a Soul Eater cast member thus dareable, now you die." Kai said smiling happily and innocently.

Arachne killed Medusa and Colron stared at Kai. "Is Dareable a word?" He asked.

"No it is not, Colron-kun. Now Arachne, kill your self, that is the rest of your dare." Kai said smiling.

"why must the beautiful suffer?" Arachne wailed and shot herself in the head killing herself instantly.

"Gopher-kun my buddy my man!" Kai grinned.

"Yes?" Gopher asked obediently.

"Murder Noah!" Kai and Yuki said in unison.

"E-Gasp! Never!" Gopher yelled.

"Alright then." Kai said much to Gophers confusion.

"Alright?" He asked. "No threats? No terrifying me until I do it? no torture?" He asked confused and suspicious.

"Yeah, alright." Kai said and smirked. "You don't want to kill him then I'll use this chip I placed in you last night to make you kill him." He said holding up a game controller.

"HUH!" Gopher whimpered as Kai began messing around with the controller until Gopher –against his will- walked over to Noah and hit him on the head with a chair and kept beating him up until our beloved Noah died.

"You just put a chip in him right?" Maka asked nervously.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kai said causing them all to go pale. "Alright! Crona….um…. I have no idea if I should call you Crona-kun, or Crona-chan…. Well anyways tell us your gender!" Kai grinned and him and everyone else leaned in and invading Cronas personal space.

"I…I…"Crona said nervously amongst all the stares. "IM A BOY!" Crona wailed.

"I fucking knew it!" Yuki yelled and glomped Crona.

Colron took out a dare sheet. "Anna-The-Freaks dares are: Giriko to tell everyone why he tried to rape Maka in the manga. Soul to look at Asura and Maka hentai and cry. Shinigami to remove his mask. Maka to Maka Chop Soul till he faints." He read calmly.

"Yeah!" Kai said reviving Giriko. "Giriko! You have some explaining to do! Why'd you try to rape Razakus crush?" He snapped.

"I had to, I'm a rapist." Giriko said calmly.

"Uh huh." Kai said not believing a word. "The REAL reason." He ordered.

"Fine! I have romantic feelings for her." Giriko muttered.

Maka spat out the drink she was drinking "WHAT! EW! THAT WORSE THEN ASURA!" she screamed and received a 'Hey!" from a pissed off Asura.

"Well it's the truth.." Giriko snapped.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew…." Maka kept repeating.

Giriko stayed silent for a few minutes and spoke. "wanna go on a date some time?"

"Sure why not." Maka shrugged.

"WHAT?" Soul yelled in anger.

"Wow….. that was weird. Anyway remove your mask Death!" Kai laughed.

Death put a hand to his mask. "Alright!" He said as he took it of.

"Why…do you wear two masks identical to each other?" Kai asked confused.

"Oh, no, the first one was the mask, this is my actual face." Death laughed, underneath the mask was his face, which looked identical to his mask.

"So, you wear a mask that is identical to your face?" Kai asked annoyed.

"Yup!" Death said.

"Are you even human?" Kai asked.

"Nope! I am a god." Death responded.

"Good point, but your face is cool! Its hilarious and cool at the same time!" He said grinning.

Shinigami- "SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Death yelled shinigami-chopping Kai.

"OW!" Kai yelled clutching his head in pain. "Okay Soul-kun, here is my laptop." He said handing his laptop to the scythe.

Soul took it and after ten minutes on it broke down. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled in anguish.

"Okay! Give me back my laptop! Your going to get your tears all over it!" Kai snapped. "Maka-chan! Do your thing!" Kai grinned.

"With pleasure." Maka smiled holding a hard cover book. "MAKA CHOP!" She yelled and Maka chopped Soul twenty times.

"Last dare, time to check out the mansion to see ho much destruction Patty-chan did." Kai said grinning as he led everyone to Gallows mansion.

All that could be said of what was left of the beloved home was….there was only a small portion of a wall left standing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO!" Kid wailed dropping to his knees and crying.

"At least the wall is symmetrical." Yuki offered.

"MY HOUSE! MY SYMMETRICAL HOME! NOOO!" Kid sobbed.

"Well that is all for this chapter." Kai grinned.

"It feels like we're forgetting something." Colron mumbled.

Back at the house on the coffee table was the Book of Eibon.

-inside the book-

"Hello? Anyone! COME ON! LET ME OUT!" Dino yelled, suddenly the Great Old One appeared behind her.

"Come to the insane side Dino, we have cookies and hot anime villains." He said evilly.

"DINO-PUNCH!" Dino yelled nailing the guy right in the jaw knocking the big glob of black goo unconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! WELCOME! WELCOME! WELCOME!**

**This chapter has been modified a bit from the original chapter three.**

Colron- I think you said hello and welcome enough…. Hello everyone

Yuki- HI!

Kai- Hola!

**OH! How I waited to do this chapter!**

Colron- you just waited until another writers block hit you.

**I waited no less though.**

Kai- also we are trying different ways to post the dares you request.

Yuki- SUGAR!

Kai- SUGAR?

Colron- Quick! Get the sugar away from him!

**NO! *Throws sugar out the window and cries* ****MY**** sugar!**

Yuki- *Cries in corner*

Kai- *Cries in corner*

***is also crying in corner***

**Warnings- crack, crack parings, randomness, violence, swearing, and mild anime character abuse….alright not mild, the level of abuse ranges.**

" Since Kai, Yuki and Dino are crying in the corner I will do this announcement, we do not discriminate from Yaoi and Yuri in this because Yuki is a really good friend of ours and is practically family." Colron said dully as he read a piece of paper and then crumpled it up throwing it over his shoulder.

" alright, I'll read the dares….. first up Sailor Sofia's dares." He said pulling out the dare sheet.

Sofia stood up. "I dare Gopher to wrap some random song. Noah to wrap with him. Maka to watch Blair rape Soul and she can't do anything. And one torturous dare to you Dino, you can't threaten anyone, including Yuki and Colron with your bazooka, and they can do whatever they want and you can't do anything. and I mean they can do ANYTHING!" she said grinning.

Colron, Yuk, and the rest of the Soul Eater Cast bowed down in front of Sofia. "YOU ARE OUR HERO! WERE SAFE!"

" NOOOOOOO! I LOVE TORTURING THEM! NOOOOOO!" Dino wailed as she huddled up in a corner crying.  
"now she gets to be tortured, this is great." Soul laughed smirking,

"You get raped remember." Dino muttered glaring at the albino

"NO!" He yelled out.

Blair walked in naked with a sly smile. "Ooh! Soul-kun." She said.

Kai tied Soul to a table grinning hyperish.

Soul struggled to get free. "NO! MAKA! HELP!" He wailed

Maka's eye twitched "I can't help even if I wanted!" She wailed as she was duck taped to a tree forced to watch the process.

Blair stalked over to Soul. "Soul-kun~" She purred.

Kai winced. "this is getting a bit graphic so on to the next dare!"

Gopher Noah started rapping. (Since I know no rap songs (I don't like rap) I can not put up lyrics, sorry)

Kai applauded. "Good job guys!" He yelled.

Colron leaned towards Yuki and started whispering. "Hey, Yuki, I have an idea." He said.

Yuki began whispering back. "What is it?" He asked.

"Let's piss off Dino, she can't do ANYTHING to us!" Colron said.

"I love the idea~ Nyhahahaha!" Yuki laughed.

"Can we join?" The characters that were tortured and threatened by the author asked.

"Duh you can." Colron said annoyed.

"what are you idiots doing?" Dino asked as she hugged Asura.

"Are you dun hugging me?" Asura asked casually.

"Just another minute Aushie~" Dino grinned as she hugged him.

"Alright…NO AUSHIE!" Asura yelled as he hugged back.

"DINO! DINO! DINO! HEY! DINO! BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! DINO KID! DINO KID! DINO KID! DINO KID! DINO KID! DINO! DINO! DINO! DINO! DINO! DINO! DINO!" Yuki yelled right in Dinos ear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Dino yelled.

Yuki formed a innocent smile. "Hi." He said.

"Must….resist….killing….numbskull…" Dino said as her eye twitched.

"Dino." Colron began slowly catching his younger cousins attention.

"Yes?" Dino asked as she turned to him.

Colron cleared his throat and began to do a Dino impersonation getting the voice match perfectly but personality way off. "Oh look I'm Dino Kid, I'm the great comedian author who likes to torture people! I don't act like a girl but act like a boy, I don't think I am a girl I think I'm a boy." He said.

"I AM A GIRL! I AM NOT A BOY!" Dino screamed.

Colron continued. "People thought I was a boy at first." He said.

"ARGH!" Dino yelled. "MUST NOT MURDER COLRON! MUST NOT KILL MY COUSIN! GAH!"

Soul walked up smirking. "look, I'm Soul and Dino can't bother us anymore! Yay! Dino is a loser and a bitch!"

Dino's eye twitched. "…..Asura….please…"

Asuras scarves moved dangerously close to Soul. "With pleasure." He said as his scarves ripped Soul in half.

"Thank you my most amazing boyfriend ever!" Dino said as she kissed Asura on the cheek.

"NYAHAHAHA! DINO YOU SUCK!" Yuki laughed only to receive the same treatment Soul got.

Colron shrugged. "I plan on living, so the plan is over." He said as he walked away just as Yuki sat up.

"Wow, that was cool~ wait! Legs come back here!" Is still sliced in half, and his legs are walking away from the body.

Dino shoved Kai out of the way. "I'm going to be host again, so on to the next dares! From Grimdaughterofdeath" She said.

Grimdaughterofdeath walked on stage. " I dare Soul: give me a hug :3 Stein: Dissect Kid, Black*Star: Here's a flamethrower, go have fun cuz i made you suffer last chapter Crona: Dress up like a pokemon, any I really don't care Spirit: Tazzer shinigami-sama :3 Shinigami-sama: here's a bazooka, same as I said to black*star, do whatever you want with it :3" She said as she walked off stage.

Dino gave puppy dog eyes to Colron and Yuki. "Do I have to revive Soul so early?" She asked sadly.

"Sadly, yes, I'll kill him again if you want." Asura offered.

"Alright!" Dino grinned as she revived Soul who immediately screamed. "Albino dude, you got to give Grim a hug." She said.

"Alright." Soul said slowly. "She wont rape me, right?" He asked as Grim walked on stage.

Dino shrugged. "As far as I know she wont." She said as Soul hugged Grim who squealed and walked off stage.

Stein laughed. "Come here Kid~" He sung.

"No way!" Kid yelled hiding behind Yuki. "I am not letting you dissect me!" He said.

"and I am not letting you dissect him!" Yuki yelled at Stein.

Stein sighed. "Do I have to get Dino?" He asked.

"She can't do anything." Yuki and Kid said.

"But my kishin boyfriend can." Dino said with a shrug.

Asura smirked. "Yea, I can." He said as he continued strangling Soul with his scarves.

Kid paused. "Dissect me SYMMETRICALLY! Got it?" He yelled as he walked up.

Stein let out a fangirl scream as he tackled the young death god and dragged him to his lab. Yuki was running after him to make sure Kid didn't get raped.

"alright, I'll let Stein take his time, don't want to disrupt dissection~" Dino grinned.

Colron sighed. "I don't think it's smart to give Blackstar a flamethrower." He began.

Dino shrugged. "And do I care cuz? Nope! So here ya go Blacky!" She said as she tossed him a new flamethrower. "Don't break Pyro, he is a very special flamethrower." She said casually.

"You name ALL your weapons don't ya?" Soul asked.

"Yup! My Bazooka is Jerome, my flamethrower is Pyro." Dino said proudly as she then hit Soul in the face with a steel baseball bat. "And this is Bill."

"You also named your weapons in video games." Colron said.

"I DID THAT ONCE!" Dino said in her own defense.

Blackstar caught Pyro and began setting random things on fire. "YAHOOO!" He yelled as he set Lord Death on fire.

"He is a natural pyromaniac! I am so proud of him!" Yuki said happily as he wiped away tears of joy.

"I am proud of our son also!" Dino cried happily.

Yuki and Dino hugged and cried in joy. "We're proud of you son!" They said to Blackstar.

"I thought I was your boyfriend!" Asura said a bit hurt and jealous.

"Wait…" Soul said slowly. "Dino is Blackstars mom… and Yuki is his dad?" Soul yelled in shock.

"No." Colron said. "they are not the 'ninjas' parents. They are just going through one of there Crazy Moments." He explained.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled as he set the building everyone was in aflame.

Dino's face went pale. "EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" She screamed as she shoved and kicked people out of the door. When everyone got out Dino watched in horror as the house burned to nothing but ash.

"My…house…my…home." Dino mumbled.

"Um…" Colron said slowly as Dino continued to stare in horror at the spot the house once stood with a face of shock, hurt."

"Dino?" Yuki asked nervously as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Dino? You alright? Speak to me." Colron said.

"I think she's broken," Yuki said saddened.

Noah raised his hand. "Does this mean we can end this chapter?" He asked.

"No." Colron said. "And until Dino is fixed. I'll be in charge of this show." Colron said.

Noah shrugged. "Well…. You ARE the sane one of the group." He said.

"I also have a very evil side that you will all hate and fear." Colron warned.

"Well, you're sane." Noah said again.

"Yes, I am sane, unlike Yuki, Kai, and Dino." Colron agreed as Yuki poked Dino's cheek.

"Stop poking my girlfriend." Asura said as he picked Yuki up and threw him a few feet back and then picked the broken Dino up.

"Okay, we can take this to my house." Colron said and everyone magically ended up in the D.Y.C's new HQ, Colrons basement/game room.

"alright, the next dare was for Crona to dress up as any pokemon he wanted." Colron said.

Crona raised his hand. "What's a pokemon?" He asked

"allow me." Yuki said as he dressed up as a professor. He pulled out a slideshow and does a two hour long explanation on what Pokemon are.

"That was unnecessarily long Yuki." Colron commented.

Crona was dressed as Lucario." This pokemon is cool!" He said.

"LUCARIO RULES!" Yuki yelled.

"Lucario…." Maka mused. "Sounds like a merge of Luigi and Mario."

"It does doesn't it." Soul agreed. "Lu-C-Ario. The only letter not part of either name is the C." He said.

Yuki glomped Crona. "SO CUTE!" He yelled.

"You do know he is a boy, right?" Maka asked.

"So, I'm a boy too." Yuki said innocently as he hugged Crona.

"…never mind…." Maka said then gave Yuki a Maka Chop for hugging Crona.

Sprit ran up and with a Tazar. "I am going to enjoy this." He said. "This is for all those Reaper Chops!" He yelled as he tazered Death.

"REAPER CHOP!" Death said giving Spirit the infamous Reaper Chop he gives almost daily.

"owwwwwwww!" Spirit wailed as he nursed his bleeding head.

Yuki ran up with a bazooka. "Hey! Death! Here's Jerome, have fun!" he said as he gave the reaper Dinos beloved bazooka.

Shinigami gave a cheerful laugh. "SHINIGAMI-BAZOOKA-SHOT!" he yelled as he began shooting random things with the bazooka.

Blackstar ran up and set Death on fire with his flamethrower, Pyro. "YAHOO!" He screamed and thus came the battle between God and Ninja with a bazooka, and a flamethrower.

"ALRIGHT!" Yuki yelled as she stood on ceiling upside down.

"Would you like to read the next dares Spider-Yuki?" Colron asked handing him the dare sheet.

"ALRIGHT!" Yuki yelled again taking the sheet and clearing his throat. "From PandaxWaffel. Hi Panda! Mind if I call you Panda?" He said and read the dares.

PandaxWaffel: I want Chrona to kick Maka in the shin and make her fall off a building, Kid to save Chrona from a crumbling wall and stay thre until the end of chapter, while they are there they should make out, Arachne to slap Soul and smuther him in her boobs, have Soul kneel over and die randomly, and have Tsubaki to throw pies, that she made, at everyone.

"Dino would have loved these dares! Especially the ones for Soul! Hear that Dino? Soul has to kneel over and die!" Yuki said excitedly hoping to get a response from the broken Dino but got none. "Worth a shot.

"CRONA KICK!" Crona yelled as he kicked Maka in a shin knocking her off ht building.

Maka let out a betrayed yell as she fell "I THOOOOUUUUGHT WEEEEEEEEE WEEEEEEEREEEEEE FRIEEEEEEENDSSSSSSS!" she screamed.

"Translation: I thought we were friends!" Yuki said.

"You're too much of a flat-chest!" Crona said.

Maka threw a book at him. "Aerial Maka Chop!" She yelled as the book slammed into Cronas face.

"AH! MY EYE!" Crona wailed clutching his eye.

Yuki whistled as he watched Maka fall. "Wow…that is one long fall, I think she got board of screaming in terror." He said as he pulled out binoculars. "She's reading a book, hey it's the Dragon Spear! I love that book!" He said.

Maka finally landed making a huge' Kersplat' as she hit the ground and was rushed to a hospital.

"Again Dino would have loved this." Yuki sighed. "Cue the crumbling wall!" he yelled and pressed a detonator button causing the wall next to Crona to blow up and crumble.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH CRUMBLING WALLS!" Crona screamed as he stood there like a deer in headlights.

"CRONA!" Kid yelled as he tackled Crona out of the way of the crumbling wall and ends up in a awkward position of him on top of Crona. A minute later the two are making out.

"Wow. Yaoi." Colron whistled.

"ARAHCNE SLAP!" Arachne yelled as she slapped Soul.

"That was a bitch slap! And what was that fo-rhg!" he gut cut off as the rest of the sentence was muffled as Arachne grabbed Soul and smothered him in her chest.

"Keep it TEEN Rated Arachne!" Colron snapped and Arachne let go of Soul and walked away. Soul then kneeled over clutching his head, and promptly died.

Yuki cheered. "YAY! Soul is dead! Party time!" He yelled and ran over Souls corpse with a lawn mower.

"That was a bit graphic…" Colron winced then got hit in the face with a hot apple pie. "HOT! VERY HOT!" He yelled yanking it off him.

"They came right out of the oven." Tsubaki, wearing a apron, said as she threw more at people.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Kid asked as he and Crona stopped kissing long enough for everyone to notice there missing there shirts.

"This is rated T everyone, so Kid, Crona, get a room." Colron said.

"Alright." Kid said picking Croan off and carrying him off to a room.

Colrons eye twitched. "That was my little brothers room…" He said.

"you have a brother?" Medusa asked.

"Yes." Colron said.

"How old?" Medusa asked suddenly interested. "And can I see a picture?"

"Four years, and touch him and I go Perseus on your ass." Colron warned as he pulled out a picture of his little brother from his wallet.

"Perseus?" Medusa asked.

Colron sighed. "He is the greek hero that killed the gorgon Medusa, you are sort of a reincarnation of her since you are Medusa Gorgon," he explained.

"I wont touch a single hair on his body." Medusa promised, eye twitching from what Perseus did to the original Medusa and Colron gave her the picture. "Aww! So cute!" She said and got hit with pumpkin pie.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsubaki laughed.

"I taught you well in the arts of evil insane laughter didn't I?" Yuki asked as he got hit in the face with cranberry pie. "AUGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I HATE CRANBERY PIE!" he wailed and Tsubaki kicked him in his nutz. "Eep! Pain….oh so much pain…" Yuki said his voice really high and squeaky

Colron wiped the rest of the pie off his face. "Alright, next dares are from Chicken." He said.

Chicken- Blackstar sing Monster by Meg and Dia. Soul play me a very creepy piano song. Maka follow Soul around and call him a vampire.

"alright Blackstar, get singing." Colron said.

Blackstar cleared his throat

"His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah." Blackstar sung.

"Hmm….not bad." Colron said nodding his head. "Dino loves this song too."

"The Remix of the song actually." Yuki corrected and grinned. "Encore! Encore!" He yelled.

Soul went up to the piano and sad down and lifted the lid on the keys only to get a pie smacking him right in the face as soon as he had it opened. "Alright who booby trapped this?" Soul yelled.

Patty giggled as she waved her hand. "Me! Oh ooh! Me!" She said.

Soul grumbled something along the lines of 'not cool' and began playing a eerie song.

"Scary…" Blackstar said and everyone nodded.

"I don't know how to revive Maka…." Colron said slowly as if explaining to idiots, though in his opinion, everyone in the room was an idiot. "And she is sort of hospitalized." He finished.

"Asura," Yuki grinned leaning towards the Kishin. "Can you somehow get Dino to have Maka magically appear all healed so she can do her dare?" He asked.

Asura shrugged. "Sure." He said and grabbed Dinos wrist and flicked it. Almost simultaneously a T-Rex appeared.

"Shit!" Asura yelped. "Wrong wrist!" He said and flicked the wrist again and the dangerous dinosaur disappeared, he then flicked her other wrist and Maka appeared perfectly healthy again.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Soul said as he stood up and walked to the stairs.

Maka began following him. "Vampire." She said. "You are a vampire, vampires don't need to use the restrooms so why are you going? You better hide, Buffy's going to kill you Vampire." She said.

"Shut up Flat-chest." Soul muttered.

"Ooh, now I am going to make sure Buffy kills you Vampire." She said as the two left.

Colron shrugged. "Maybe Buffy will come, anyways Loveless17s dares are up." He said.

Loveless17: Kid to flirt with Crona and make out with her in front of Maka

Colron sighed. "Since in the last chapter….or first chapter, whichever chapter Crona mad his big appearance in, Crona is a boy in this story. So proper term would be 'make out with him.'" Colron said giving a grammar lesson.

"SHUDUP!" Yuki snapped and walked to the room Kid and Crona had went into and opened the door. Kid and Crona then tumbled out of the room. "Hey, Kid, your gonna get to do something you gonna love. Flirt my man, flirt with our beloved witches spawn Crona." Yuki laughed (**There was no grammar error in that, Yuki actually said 'you gonna love' even though proper grammar would be 'you're going to love' Yuki hates grammar)**

"Alright." Kid said smirking. Crona let out a confused 'huh?'

"Hey, Crona, your very beautiful you know that?" Kid asked as he stood close to Crona.

"T-t-thank you…" Crona mumbled embarrassed as he avoided Kids gaze.

"Even symmetry can't compare to your beauty." Kid said gently as he leaned closer to the shy swordsman.

"Really?" Crona asked surprised.

"Crona…." Kid trailed off as and soon as Maka walked in he grabbed Cronas shoulders and brought him in a fierce kiss.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled enraged as she Maka Chopped Kid for ruining Cronas innocence.

"She obviously is oblivious to there relationship that had formed AFTER she went kerspalt.." Yuki mused. "Anyways oOShadowRippleOo's dares!"

ShadowRipple: Maka: JELLYBEANS. Your outfit for the rest of the chapter must be made of jellybeans. Black Star: Huggle teim! Hug everyone while calling them bad names. In a sweet tone of voice. Yuki: As punishment for saying "potty", you must take duty as pooper - scooper. Get a bunch of cats and then let them "go" everywhere. Yuki must clean it up. But don't worry Yuki, I still love you! :D Colron: Eat a bunch of Halapinoes. Like, twelve. And I love you too. :) Dino: Feel free to eat cookies or anything that you like this chapter. Hosting this must be hard work, and you're a good person. :) Kidd: Dress and act like a Gangster. Cause I can make you. :D Noah: Tell Gopher that he is not a good person. And then give him a cookie to make him feel better. Gopher: Everyone must call you Waffles for the rest of the chapter. LOLZ. Medusa: Cook with Crona. You two decide on the recipe. Tsubaki: Make a perfectly symmetrical cake in front of Kidd. And then messily devour it. Yet again, in front of Kidd.

"Wow… a lot of dares…" Yuki said shocked as he stared at the long list.

"Yes…" Colron said equally amazed. "It is a lot." He said.

"What's a halapinoes?" Blackstar demanded.

"I think she means jalapeños. And you will find out sooner or later…gah I hate them." Colron shuddered.

"I am NOT changing into an outfit made of jelly beans!" Maka snapped.

"Yes, you are." Colron said calmly. "Or I'll sick Yuki on you." He pointed to Yuki who was wearing a studded collar that had a chain attached to it and a wall and was acting like a rabid dog..

"He doesn't scare me and I am not dressing as one." Maka said.

"Yuki…. I think it is time to bring out the newest member of the group." Colron said fearfully.

"You don't mean…" Yuki said slowly. "and without Dinos permission… that's practicly suicide bringing him out here!" Yuki cried.

"Yes." Colron said. "I know it is dangerous but we have no choice….Maka killed Asura in the final episode, we can't beat her." He said.

Asura cried. "NO FAIR! I GET KILLED BY A HUMAN SCUM!" He sobbed.

"It has been a pleasure being your friend Colron." Yuki sighed.

"Can't say the same about being your friend." Colron said and Yuki yelled at him for being a jerk. "Bring out….the OC…Saki…" Colron ordered and a large metal crate covered in tones of locks and chains was lowered in to the room. Colron slowly walked over and pulled out a ring full of keys and began unlocking the locks and pulling off the chains. He jumped back as the door began to open.

As the door opened out walked a boy with black hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing a white jacket. "You guys do know I am not a criminal, or some insane psychopath killer…right? I'm one of the good guys.." Saki said in a bored voice.

"You are still scary." Colron muttered.

"The fact that I show no emotions and actually lack the ability to feel emotions is scary? How so?" Saki asked emotionlessly as he raised a eyebrow.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME EMO!" Colron screamed and hid in a corner.

"Just because my hair is black and my bangs cover my eyes, and I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and my right ear has an earring makes me emo?" Saki question.

Yuki muttered a prayer and hid behind Colron. "N-no….but y-yes….eh! I DON'T KNOW!" Yuki wailed.

"Where is Mistress Dino? She created me so she must have an order." Saki said glancing around. Colron pointed to the couch and Saki turned to look at it. "Ah. Hello Mistress Dino." He said and bowed not knowing Dino was still in shock from earlier. "Mistress Dino?" Saki asked and glanced at Yuki and Colron. "Is she alright?" He asked, no emotions tainting his tone.

"Her house burned down, and she is in shock." Colron explained. Saki let out a small 'Ah' in understanding.

"We need you to get Maka in an outfit made only of jellybeans." Yuki said explaining why they needed the OC they feared.

"Alright." Saki said calmly and Maka let out a shriek.

Everyone glanced at Maka in surprise that she was in a dress made of jellybeans. "HOW DID I GET IN THIS?" Maka screamed.

Saki shrugged. "It is my ability that people will learn as soon as I am brought into one of Mistress Dinos stories." He explained.

Saki- alright.

Maka- HOW DID I GET IN THIS? *As soon as Saki said 'alright' Maka was in a dress made of jellybeans*

Saki- it's my ability that people will learn as soon as I am brought into one of Dinos stories.

Colron began shoving him back in the box. "BACK IN THE BOX FOR YOU!" He yelled and Saki just stared at him bored and Colrons mouth and face was suddenly covered in duck tape. "MMMGH!"

Saki just walked into the box as Yuki locked and chained it up again.

Blackstar ran up and hugged Kid. "Hey asymmetrical weirdo~" He said in a very sweet tone.

Kid dropped to his knees. "YOU ARE RIGHT! I AM ASYMMETRICAL! I AM GARBAGE!" Kid wailed as he pounded his fists into the ground.

Blackstar then hugged Crona. "Hello worthless black blood freak." Blackstar said smiling kindly.

Cronas eyes started to water. "I….I'm….a…*Sniff* F-f-freak! YOUR RIGHT! I a-am a monster!" Crona cried.

Blackstar ran up and hugged Colron and Yuki. "Hello Emo, hiya Psycho." He said. Colron said nothing just stared boredly at him. Yuki grinned.

"DIE!" Yuki screamed stabbing Blackstar with a knife. Blackstar fell to the ground clutching his wound. "That. Is why I always carry my pocket knife Blood-Letter~" He said.

"….." Colron just smirked. "It is time for you to do your dare." He said as he let loose a bunch of cats. "Clean up EVERY trace of it!" He said.

Yuki cried. WHY? WHY SHADOWRIPPLE? WHY?" She screamed as he put on a janitors outfit and put on a hat that said 'Pooper Scooper' on it and began cleaning up the cats mess.

"Don't forget the pee." Colron said.

Asura walked up holding jalapenos, "Here are the jalapenos." He said handing Colron a bowl full of them.

"…..I HATE jalapenos…." Colron said dully as he handed the bowl back to Asura.

"Eat." Asura said.

"No." Colron said.

"Eat."

"No."

"I am the kishin and I say eat." Asuras patience was running low now.

"I am not scared of you so I say no." Colron said boredly.

"I don't make me do something you'll regret." Asura warned.

"I think you mean 'I'll regret' not 'you'll regret; and the answer is still no." Colron said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I meant what I said. now eat." Asura said shoving the bowl towards him again.

"No." Colron said.

"That's it." Asura growled and grabbed Colron using his scarves and shoved the food down his throat.

"WATER!" Colron screamed. "I NEED WATER! AHH!" He then dunked his head into a sink full of ice cold water that was ironically there. A few feet away Yuki was using a deep cleaning vacuum to clean up the cat pee.

Dino grinned as she nibbled on a cookie. "Yay! Cookie! Yay! Hurray!" She cheered like a little kid.

Colron pulled his head out of the water in shock. "You are already out of your trauma?" He asked surprised as ice cold water dripped down his face.

Dino shrugged and punched Soul who was walking by her in the gut. "All I really needed was a cookie." She admitted as she proceeded to beat the shit out of Soul.

"Really….?" Yuki asked his eye twitching.

"AUSHIE!" Dino squealed as she glomped Asura.

"Dino!" Asura said as he hugged Dino. "DON'T CALL ME AUSHIE DAMNIT!" He yelled in anger.

Dino giggled and Yuki leaned over and whispered to Colron. "At least she doesn't know we borrowed Saki." He said grinning.

Dino walked over to Yuki and Colron and threw Soul at them. "NEVER USE SAKI WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She said.

Yuki saluted. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He said.

"Sure." Colron shrugged. "He is way too creepy for my liking anyways." He admitted.

"Agreed." The rest of the soul eater cast agreed.

"How the hell is he creepy?" Dino asked confused.

"He is like a emo." Colron explained.

"Like you?" Dino asked innocently.

"….." Colron just stared at her. "Oh just forget it!"

Dino turned to Kid. "You heard the dare Kid! Dress up time~!" She sung.

Kid glared at her. "I better be a symmetrical gangster." He said his eye twitching at the way most gangsters were asymmetrical.

Dino shrugged and tossed him a symmetrical hat and symmetrical gangster clothing. "knock yourself out." She said. Kid cheered and put the clothes on and ran off to mug asymmetrical people.

"I so saw that coming." Dino sighed when Kid stole her wallet.

Noah walked over to Gopher. "Gopher…" he began. Gopher leaned towards him like a love struck teen.

"Yes Noah-Sama?" he asked curiously.

"You suck because you betray me in one of Dinos stories." Noah said without any emotion.

Gopher sat in the emo corner. "I HAVE FAILED NOAH-SAMA! NO!" He wailed.

"Here, have a cookie." Noah said giving Gopher a chocolate chip cookie which is snatched out of his hand by said Gopher and is eaten. "…"

"Hey!" Dino said standing in front of Gopher. "Waffles!" She yelled.

Gopher jumped up. "WHERE?" he yelled.

"You're Waffles silly~!" Yuki laughed as he patted Gopher on the back.

"I am?" Gopher asked confused.

"Duh Waffles my man!" Yuki grinned.

"Didn't you read your dare, Waffles?" Dino asked confused.

"….?" Gopher stayed silent.

"I think he stopped reading after my dare." Noah offered.

Asura raised his hand. "May I see the dare list?" He asked.

Dino flashed Asura a grin. "Go ahead Aushie." She said.

Asura sulked in the Emo Corner. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled as he read the dare list.

"Sowwy…" Dino apologized.

Asura shrugged. "It's all good." He said.

"So, I have to be called Waffles?" Gopher questioned.

The rest of the S.E. Cast answered. "Pretty much, Waffles." They all said.

"I AM NOT WAFFLES! I AM NOT A BREAKFAST!" Gopher screamed.

"YES YOU ARE! WELL NOT THE BREAKFAST PART….at least I think you are not breakfast….if so…you better run for your life." Dino said and Gopher cried in the corner.

"Alrighty Crona, let's bake us a cake." Medusa said putting on a apron with snakes all over it.

"I d-don't know how to deal with baking a cake…" Crona mumbled.

"I don't give a damn! We are baking a cake whether you can deal with it or not." Medusa snapped and dragged her depressed son into a kitchen.

Tsubaki ran up to Kid. "Kid! There you are!" She said. "There is something I have been wanting to show you!" She said excitedly.

Kid turned around from where he was mugging Arachne moments ago. "Yes?" he asked as Arachne ran off in fear.

"Here!" Tsubaki said showing Kid a perfectly symmetrical cake.

Kid just stared at it in amazement. "AH! THE BEAUTY! IT IS BEAUTIFUL!" he screamed and then Tsubaki ate it asymmetrically and messily. "NOOOO! THE HORROR! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY SOMETHING SO SYMMETRICAL? WHY? JUST WHY?" He yelled.

Yuki walked up holding a heavy package. "Delivery from Rockstar5555, it's more dares." He said putting the box down and opening it and out came the dares.

Rockstar5555- Make Maka go on a romantic 2 day date with soul's brother Wes and make him watch every second then send Maka to a father daughter camp with spirit. Make patty and Chrona go in the closet for seven minutes in heaven. make Tsubaki marry black star in his vision of there wedding.

Maka walked it. "Alright, Wes is it?" Maka asked standing next to a older looking version of Soul.

"Yes, and are you ready for our date?" He asked.

"Just one second, I need to finish getting some eyeliner on." Maka said.

"I think you look beautiful without it." Wes said smoothly causing Maka to blush.

Dino raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you like, an adult or close to one, isn't Maka a little young to date you?" She questioned.

Maka and Wes were hugging each other romantically. "DO NOT DEPRIVE US OF OUR LOVE!" They yelled.

Dino rolled her eyes. "I got you guys a reservation to the Olive Garden, knock yourselves out." She said and Soul ran up and watched as tears of rejection poured down his face.

"NO! WHY WES? MAKA! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE WES OVER ME?" He screamed and lunged at Wes who simply pushed him away. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN BROTEHR WES?" He screamed.

Maka shrugged. "I never liked you Soul." She said.

Wes kissed Maka on the cheek. "Sorry about this Soul, but Maka and I love each other." Wes said not the bit sorry.

Dino kicked them to the door. "Get on your date already! Maka needs to be back in time for her next dare!" She said as Soul let out another scream of agony. Dino sighed and grabbed Soul by the arm and tied him to a chair. "You have to watch this so." She turned on the TV.

"Yuki is in the position and is videotaping it all now." Colron said and Dino grinned.

"Great!" she said and pressed a button and the image of Wes and Maka laughing while eating a salad showed up, and ten minutes later the two are making out.

"NOOO!" Soul wailed. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY?" He screamed to the sky.

"Because you're a stuck up jerk who only thinks of popularity and becoming the 'coolest' death scythe and how cool you are even though you are the farthest thing from cool." Dino said. "Ox is cooler then you." She added.

Ox grinned. "Thank you!" He said.

"NO!" Soul wailed

Arachnes eye twitched. "Isn't there a off switch on him, or a mute button?" She asked as she examined his neck and back of his head for one.

"Afraid not, if there was Soul would permanently be on off." Dino said and looked at Sou. "And that, your albino and make fun of Maka's chest everyday." She finished listing all the things wrong with Soul.

"She is fifteen and is a flat chest firl! And so are you!" Soul yelled.

Everyone backed away from Dino as a evil aurora formed. "I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed as she leapt at Soul and began strangling him.

Liz raised her hand. "Um, your dare from earlier said you can't threaten anyone." Liz said.

"With my bazooka it said." Dino corrected. "and I am not using Jerome because Death is using him." She said. In the background you could see Death destroying a school with the bazooka Jerome. Suddenly Wes and Maka walked in.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

Dino shrugged and pulled Spirit up. "You have to go to a father-daughter camp with spirit." She said as she shoved Spirit to Maka.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled as he ran to Maka. "MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL! MAKA!" He said in joy.

Maka took out a book. "MAKA CHOP!" she said slamming the book into Spirits skull.

Dino just tossed the both of them to a train that would take them to camp. "Alright that is taken care of! Next dare!" she said happily.

Patty giggled. "Seven minutes in heaven~!" she laughed.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona whined. Yuki just picked Crona up and walked to the closet. "KID!" Crona yelled reaching out to Kid.

"Crona!" Kid yelled reaching to him as well as the two had a dramatic romantic and sad moment. "I will wait for you! Don't forget me! I will wait till the end of the earth for your return!" he vowed as tears ran down his face.

"I wont forget yoooooouuuuuuu!" Crona said as Yuki put him in the closet and locked the door.

"Crona!" Kid wailed and started crying. "No!"

Dino gently kicked him in the side. "you do know it's just seven minutes, right?" She asked.

Kid paused. "Really?" He asked and Dino nodded. "MAKE IT EIGHT DAMMIT! MAKE IT EIGHT MINUTE SIN HEAVEN! WHAT KIND OF HOST ARE YOU USING ASYMMETRICAL NUMBERS?" he yelled.

Dino rolled her eyes. "Jeeze fine I'll add the extra minute." She said.

Blackstar ran up carrying Tsubaki bridal style. "YAHOO! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" He yelled as the room was suddenly transformed into a room filled with stars, autograph pictures of Blackstar, and a giant cake in the shape of a star and a bunch of other stuff that proved Blackstar was narcissistic.

Justin was standing at an alter. "Blackstar, do you take Tsubaki to be your wife?" He asked.

Blackstar grinned. "the great Blackstar says hell yeah!" He said.

Justin turned to Tsubaki with a gentle smile. "Do you. Tsubaki, take this dumb, arrogant, god-complexed, knuckleheaded, narcissistic, idiot to be your husband?" He asked.

"Um.." Tsubaki said obviously surprised by the insults Justin threw at Blackstar in his question. "I do." She said.

Justin closed his book. "I now announce you idiot and wife, you may now kiss the bride, moron." Justin said and walked away smiling.

Blackstar and Tsubaki then kissed.

"…" Colron just rolled his eyes as Yuki and Dino cried.

Dino hugged Asura. "Can we get married next?" She asked.

"You are to young to get married." Asura said. Dino let go and pouted.

"Meanie." She muttered.

Kid opened the door of the closet only for Crona to run out and hide in Mr. Corner twitching and shaking in fear.

Patty skipped out grinning like a lunatic. "SUGAR~!" She squealed.

Kid crouched next to Crona. "Crona, are you alright my love?" He asked.

Cronas eye twitched. "Patty….sugar….scary…not terrifying combination…" He sid.

"I agree." Kid said.

Dino walked up holding an envelope. "We got some dares from Animegirl1220." She announced.

Animegirrl1220: Asura- Switch personalities with Arachne! Kid- Pick a random asymmetrical person in the cast, and kill them. Giriko- For 1 hour, you must shoot yourself repeatedly in the crotch with an assault rifle, while swallowing sharp broken glass, standing bare-foot on an equally sharp knife facing up, and balancing a bomb on your head that will kill you if dropped. Soul- Manually rip off your you-know-what. Blair- Get eaten by rabid dogs. Justin- Kiss me! Then, kill Giriko again. ~truths~ Azusa- Why are you such a stuck-up bitch? Arachne- Why are you so conceited? Giriko- Have you always been a perverted, rapist asshole? Also, can you tell that I hate you yet? Maka- Who would you rather kiss; Justin, Soul, Asura, or Kid? (you must kiss the person you say!) Justin- Why did you switch sides in the Manga? Blair- Are you a sex addict?

Dino whistled. "another batch of many dares. This is gonna be a very long episode." She commented.

"Yep." Yuki agreed.

Kid was confused. "This is already 21 pages long at this point, don't you mean longer?" He asked.

"Why are you acting like Colron, Kid?" Dino asked bored.

"Because Colron paid me fifty dollars to take his place for an hour." Kid explained holding up fifty dollars.

"Okay." Dino said.

Asura was sitting atop of a web holding a fan to his face. "Giriko." He said in a sweet tone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Giriko snapped angrily as he was pissed off from losing a bet.

Asura paused. "I don't like boys who yell." He said.

Giriko calmed down and spoke calmer and nicer. "What can I do for you ma'am?" he asked.

"I would appreciate it if you could fetch me some wine." Asura requested.

"Right away ma'am." Giriko said and walked off.

Arachne was grinning like a lunatic as she was dressed in scarves and many layers of clothes. "I will drown the world in madness! I am the kishin! I am madness itself!" She laughed.

Death walked up. "I am sorry for this Asura, but I am going to have to kill you." He said and Arachne then some how managed to get the scarves to come to life and proceeded to strangle Death with them.

"AUSHIE!" Dino squealed as she glomped Arachne.

Giriko winced as he held a assault rifle to his crotch. "This is going to hurt a lot." He said and began shooting himself in that area.

Dino whistled. "That seriously has got to hurt, oh and here are the glass and knives." She said giving them to him. Giriko then swallowed the glass and stood on the knives trying to stay balanced.

Yuki walked up with a bomb. "Here ya go, don't drop it." He said as he placed it on Girikos head and walked away.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" Giriko wailed.

Dino held up her hands innocently. "Ask the person who came up with this dare, not me." She said.

"AHH! FALLING!" Giriko wailed as the bomb fell off his head and blew up Giriko.

"Aww…he didn't last that long, sad." Dino said wistfully.

Souls eye twitched. "I am not doing that." He said.

Dino sighed. "Do I have to torture you?" She asked holding up a cart full of dangerous and deadly weapons.

Soul crossed his arms over his chest. "IT is a precious part of a males body! And I have to rip it off? No way! Not gonna do it." He said.

"Alright then I am going to have to do this the hard way." Dino said pulling out a game controller.

"What are you going to do?" Soul asked smirking. "Kill me at videogames?" sarcasm is his voce.

Dino just grinned. "Remember what I did to Gopher last chapter?" She asked and pressed a button on the game controller and Soul punched himself in the face.

"Oh crap!" Soul yelped.

Dino just laughed like a maniac and began pressing buttons on the controller as Soul put his hands in his pants and ripped off his you-know-what and yelled in pain as he passed out.

Blair ran by screaming as she was chased by dogs. "AHH!"

Dino blinked. "Hey, isn't one of those dogs….Free?" She asked as the canines chased the feline.

"Yes, I think it is." Yuki said surprised.

Justin walked up to AnimeGirl and kissed her. AnimeGirl let out a fangirl squeal.

"Azusa, I agree, why ARE you so stuck up and bitchy? Though you are one of my favorite characters." Dino asked.

"Military school will do that to a person, I used to be very nice, too nice." Azusa explained as she adjusted her glases.

"Oooh….yeah I can see that….WAIT? YOU WERE NICE?" Dino yelled in shock and everyone huddled around. Azusa just showed them a video of her when she was nice.

Kid- Oh

Maka- My

Crona- God….

"You were like a perfect angle back then…now you're a demon…" Spirit said in shock.

Azusa rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She said, sarcasm dripping off every letter.

"ARACHNE~ ANSWER!" Yuki yelled.

Asura raised his hand. "You mean me? Or the REAL Arachne?" He asked.

"I think the real one." Dino said.

Arachne shrugged. "Simple. I was born to be conceited, I knew right away that I should lead a huge organization and control the kishin and have a love affair with him." She said as casually as if she were explaining what the sky looked.

Dino held onto Asura. "YOU WILL NEVER BE WITH HIM! HE LOVES SOFIA AND I!" **(1)**

Arachne raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asked and showed a picture of the two together on a bed.

Dinos jaw dropped and socked Arachne in the jaw. "ASURA HOW COULD YOU?" she wailed as she kicked Asura in the nutz.

Asura fell on his knees in pain. "That was before! Like before I met Sofia and you." He said. "Plus that was in the anime, it was in my script." He whimpered in pain.

Dino gave him the look. "Really?" She said, tears running down her face.

"Yes!" Asura said.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER FALL FOR ARACHNE!" She said as she glomped Asura then paused. "I have to revive Giriko now." She said as Giriko was magicly revived. "Your turn Giriko."

Giriko shrugged. "To answer your question, yes I have always been like that." He said.

Kid sighed. "It's so predictable!"

Maka shuffled her feet embarrassed. "I would rather kiss….Justin." She admitted.

"Alright." Justin said and the two kissed.

"Wow…" Dino said. "First MakaXWes, now MakaXJustin." She said in awe. Yuki walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Yeah?" She asked.

Yuki looked embarrassed. "Dino…um…we have a problem.." He said.

"What is it? Someone issued my death? One of the Soul Eater cast run away? Enemy soldiers at the door just seconds away from barging in here and killing us all?" She asked putting on a military helmet and holding a machine gun. "Because if so, Tycoon and I will kill them." She said.

"Well….Blair is in a bunch of dogs, and Free's, stomachs." Yuki said slowly.

"….which one ate her head?" Dino asked and Yuki held up a doberman. Dino leaned towards the dog. "BLAIR? CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU A SEX ADDICT?" She screamed into the dogs mouth.

A muffled response came from the stomach. "Yes and yes!" Blair said.

Dino grinned and petted the dog. "Alright Marcus, you can go now and the dog barked and walked away.

Yuki laughed. "LiahkinaAS's dares now~" He said holding up a list.

LiahkonaAS: Maka to get some Rapist-B-Gone for all her Spirit, Stein, Giriko and apparently Asura issues, to be used instead of Maka-Chops. Patty to get a puppy that has one white paw and let Kid... Fix it... Giriko and Justin to be shut in a closet together for an hour and they are NOT allowed out, even if Justin starts screaming about being raped. Soul is to get a spa treatment :) before having to marry Spirit. Tsubaki has to show us all the manga on her computer, and Kid has to show us his dream woman and his new Shinigami mask. Kim has to tell us whether she'd rather be a witch or not. Stein has to marry me.

Maka squealed in childish delight. "Yes! Rapist-B-Gone! Perfect for all you sick perverts!" She said.

"Hey!" Dino snapped. "Don't call Asura a sick pervert even though he is in most of the AsuraXMaka fics!" Maka said nothing.

Spirit ran up. "MAKA! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER! GIVE DADDY A HUG!" He said in joy as he ran up. Maka grinned.

"RAPIST-B-GONE~!" She said spraying Spirit with it.

"AHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AHH!" He yelled as he ran into a wall and passed out.

"this works great!" Maka said.

"He was your dad, not a rapist." Dino said.

"So." Maka said.

Patty ran up to Kid holding a puppy. "Kid! Look at my new puppy!" She said happily.

Kid looked at the puppy and saw the one white paw and snatched it away from her and ran to the bathroom to fix the paw. Whipers and yelps of pain are heard from inside the room.

Giriko leaned towards Justin. "ooh Justin." He said.

"YES?" Justin yelled over the music of his iPod. Giriko then proceeded to dragging Justin into a closet and locking it shut. "RAPIST! RAPIST! AHH! HE'S RAPING ME! HET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY PANTS! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Justins screams were heard from in the closet.

"We can't help him can we?" Maka asked.

"Nope." Dino grinned.

"You probably should have given him some Rapist-B-Gone." Maka commented as she tossed her bottle in the air and caught it.

"Probably." Yuki agreed and Dino grabbed Soul.

"Soul!" Dino said holding onto his arm.

Soul shivered in fear. "Y-y-yes?" He asked.

Dino's eye twitched as she shoved a pamphlet for a spa into his arms. "Here is a free trip to get a spa treatment, your dare is for you to get a spa treatment." She said reluctantly.

Soul jumped in the air in joy. "Whoever dared me to do that is an angel sent by god! YES!" He yelled as he ran to the spa treatment.

"You didn't tell him the other half of his dare did you?" Yuki asked.

"Why would I tell him that?" Dino asked smirking.

Very good point." Yuki grinned. Two hours later Soul returned.

"That was so refreshing!" Soul said happily feeling refreshed and so cool.

Dino grinned. "Colron! We need you to arrange another wedding!" Dino said.

Soul tilted his head to the side. "Who is getting married?" He asked.

"You."

"T-to who?" Soul asked dreading it would be a ugly girl, or someone who would make his reputation seriously un-cool. Spirit walked in wearing a tux.

"Hello my dear fiancé~!" He said happily.

"….WHAT?" Soul yelled in shock then looked down in shock at seeing he was in a white brides dress. "WHEN THE HELL DID I GET IN THIS?" He screamed.

Dino smirked and Saki walked up beside her. "Is this the last you need me for this chapter Mistress Dino?" He asked politely.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Soul screamed.

"When I am revealed in what story Mistress Dino wishes me to be in, you will learn how I did that." Saki explained for the second time.

Justin was at the alter. "Spirit, do you take Soul to be your second wife?" He asked.

"I do." Spirit said confidently.

"Soul, do you take Spirit to be your husband?" He asked.

Soul shook his head. "NO!" He yelled.

"alright you may kiss the bride." Justin said closing his book.

Spirit grabbed Soul by the shoulders and kissed him.

Dino was eating popcorn as she watched it. "This is better then TV, Justin, you are a good person to have at weddings." She said.

Justin nodded. "Thank you." He said as he walked up to the couch and sat down.

Tsubaki glanced around nervously. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"Unless you want me to hack your computer and sent it so the entire world see's it then yes." Dino said.

Ysubaki sighed and logged on to her laptop and showed the entire room her manga collection on line.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IS THIS-" Dino began

"LEMON FILLED MANGA?" Yuki continued.

"AND SOUL EATER LEMONS IN MANGA FORM YOU MADE?" Colron finished.

"Wow!" Yuki said in shock as he tried to process all the parings and Colron pulled Dino away from the computer saying it was too mature for her.

Kid drew his dream woman and then showed it to everyone proudly.

"That is Crona, and he's a boy, not a woman." Dino commented.

"So! I love Crona no matter what! He is my dream boy!" Kid said and Crona blushed. Kid then grabbed and hugged Crona. "Don't deprive us of our love!"

Dino shrugged. "Hey, I love the M!CronaXKid paring." She said. "Can you show us your new mask?" She asked and Kid nodded.

"Alright." He said and pulled out a mask.

"It's a mask of a monkey." Dino said.

"It's symmetrical!" Kid said in joy.

"…..Alrighty Kim, would you rather be a witch or not?" Dino asked.

"I like being a witch but it has a lot of downsides so not I do not want to be a witch." Kim said.

Dino nodded in understanding then turned to Justin, "Alright one last wedding you have to perform." She said.

Justin was already at the alter, pissed at how many weddings he had to do. "I should be paid for this…STEIN! LIAH! GET OVER HERE!" He yelled.

"Sup?" Stein asked as he walked up.

"Stein, do you take LiahkonaAS to be your wife?" Justin asked irritation in his voice.

"Can I dissect her?" stein asked.

"Sure." Justin said.

"Then yes, I take her as my wife." Stein said smiling.

"LiahkonaAS do you take Stein to be your husband?" Justin asked.

"YES!" LiahkonaAS said.

"Alright, kiss." Justin said throwing the book over his shoulder and walking away. Stein held up a scalpel.

"I am gonna dissect you." He said.

Dino grinned. "DidiTwitches dares~" She sung.

DidiTwitches- BlackStar must dress up in a pink tutu and sing Work it by Missy Elliot. Death the Kid, strip. Now. ;) Yuki and Colron, kill Asura with Jerome. Make it bloody. Chrona must kiss Maka. I must be a guest. :)

"We DON'T do guests, sorry. But I had this said on chapter one I thought." Dino sighed.

Yuki shrugged. "Blackstar here is the tutu." He said.

Blackstar grinned. "Only a GOD could do this!" He yelled and got in the tutu and began singing.

"Not bad." Dino said nodding her head.

"Thanks!" Blackstar yelled.

Kid looked nervous. "Do I have to strip? Crona is here." He said.

Dino held up Jerome. "Do it or else." She warned.

"When did you get that weapon back?" Kid asked.

Dino shrugged. "Your dad got arrested so I stole it back, now STRIP." She said.

Kid began muttering and began taking off his clothes and was left only in his boxers. Crona was completely red in the face and a small trail of blood was leaking from his nose.

"Do I have to take the boxers off?" Kid asked.

"Yes, but here, a censor bar." Dino said handing Kid a censor bar. Kid then removed his boxers and placed the censor bar on that area.

"I d-d-d-don't know how to deal with this!" Crona whined.

"Just look away Crona…" Kid mumbled as his face lit up redder then a tomato.

Yuki grinned. "Can we use Jerome Dino?" He asked. "The dare says we need to use him." He added.

Dino shrugged. "Alright." She said as she handed him the bazooka.

Yuki grinned as he aimed the bazooka at Asura. "DIE ASURA DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! ARIBA!" He screamed as she shot at Asura and then passed it over to Colron.

Dino watched in horror. "ASURA!" She wailed.

Colron smirked. "Bye-bye Kishin." He sung as he shot Asuras head off and now the Kishin was headless and dead on the floor.

"ASURA!" Dino screamed as she rushed to Asuras side and held his head as she cried. She placed the head on his chest and turned to Crona. "Crona~" She grinned. "Kiss Maka."

Maka blinked. "Huh?" She asked.

"WHAT?" Kid screamed in horror.

"WHAT?" Crona said surprised.

"Do it." Dino shrugged.

Crona whimpered as he turned to Kid. "I AM SORRY FOR THIS KID!" he turned to Maka and kissed her.

Kid wiped away a few tears. "It's okay Crona. I am not mad." He promised and kissed Crona.

Dino grinned. "Well that is all the dares for this chapter~ it was pretty long wasn't it? 30 pages long! Woohoo!" She laughed.

"Hey Kid, wanna say something?" Yuki asked. "It's a symmetrical number if you cut it horizontally." He added.

Kid was still making out with Crona. Both Dino and Yuki stared in annoyance.

"Get a room please." Colron said and Kid smirked.

"Again a brilliant idea." Kid said as he kissed Crona and took him into a room.

"…Well that concludes this chapter of Soul Eater Dare Game!" Dino grinned as she held Asuras head by the hair as she raised her arms in eagerness. "Please review~!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome**

**I hope you enjoy this**

Dino walked into the room. "Greeting fellow life forms~ Welcome back to Soul Eater Dare Game!" She turned to Colron. "That IS the title of this fanfiction right?" She asked

Colron glanced up from the video game he was playing. "Soul Eater Dare Game, yeah that's the right title." He said going back to playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He groaned as he got shot at and 'You are hurt, run for your life' came up on screen.

"So, that's new, you better run for your life Cole." Dino grinned as she held up a machine gun.

Yuki made a reach for it. "BULLETZ!" He wailed. Dino sighed and threw it at him. "Bulletz!" He said hugging the gun and turned to Dino. "Can you make that quick announcement now?" He asked nicely.

"What announcement?" Spirit asked. "you guys going to let us go?" The rest of the cast stood behind him waiting eagerly for the good news of them being let go. Unfortunately for them, Colron, Yuki, and Dino burst out laughing thinking they were joking.

Dino wiped a tear from her eye. "No, this only applies Maka, and I guess Medusa and Asura….to bad he's dead…." Dino sighed in sadness. "anyways, Yuki made a request to have his two favorite OC's come into this show for a few times." She said and made a gesture to a door. "Please welcome Harti Gorgon and Night*Star!" she said.

Both Harti and Night*Star walked out of the door boredly. "Come on! I was playing Sonic Unleashed!" Night*Star complained and got a pie thrown in his face by Yuki.

"Well, I take it we should start the dares." Harti said.

Dino nodded "Well, let's do as he says and do some dares!" She said as a paper airplane cut through the air and landed on Dinos head. "The Dare Plane!" She said happily. "From Evemiliana." She said.

**Dino Kid: remember in Sailor Sofia's game where I dated, married, and divorced Soul? yeah, Tell him my actual age. Watch him die in shock. *whispers* I'm 12.**

I dare myself to randomly come in and use my werewolf powers to bring Asura back to life.

Yuki: here is Leto *gives yuki high powered chainsaw* go crazy.

Giriko: you must be sent to Florida (where I live) with a camera and video tape where I live (since you shall be living with me). After 2 weeks, send the videotape back to Dino Kid and have her watch it. Did I mention I'm insane and that Giriko's my fave character?

Kid: get sucked into the book of Eibon with Chrona and get stuck in the first chapter.

Soul: YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU NOW! YOU SHALL BE SLAPPED BY ALL OF THE GIRLS AND EATEN ALIVE BY SHARKS!

Maka: I'm an avid book reader. SEND ME ALL OF YOUR BOOKS! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! And if you don't, Yuki gets permission to hit you with Leto

"Wow…." Dino whistled. "These are some mighty fine dares we got ourselves here." She said with a accent.

Colron sighed. "I don't know what your trying to mimic but I have Soul." He said holding up a tied up Soul. "Now, Soul? You remember Evemiliana right? You dated her, got married to her and then she divorced you in Sofias dare story like she said in her dare correct?" He asked.

Soul smirked. "wouldn't be cool to forget those I dated, let alone my ex-wife." He said giving a toothy grin.

Yuki jumped up grinning. "Well she's only 12," He said gleefully. All the color drained from Souls face.

"t-Twelve?" He asked. Yuki nodded and Soul turned completely white before turning to dust which blew away in the wind.

Maka blinked. "Less dramatic as I expected." She said and went back to reading. Harti leaned against the back of the couch Maka was on and nodded in agreement.

Dino yawned then grinned. "Come on in Evemiliana! I can not deny someone to bring Asura back to life!" She said happily as Evemiliana came.

"Yes! I'm in yet another Dare story! Mwhahahahaa! No one is safe!" She said and began using her werewolf powers and brought Asura back to life.

"WHAT? IS SHE A WEREWOLF TOO?" Night*Star yelled in shock. "Wait…I'm not a werewolf, I'm a demon…damn…to many people call me a werewolf and I start calling myself one." He said and sulked in a corner.

"Thank you for bringing him back to life! MEGA GLOMP!" Dino said glomping Evemiliana.

Yuki picked up Leto. "AWESOME! I GET A CHAINSAW NAMED AFTER I CHARACTER I RECENTLY FIGURE OUT IN FMA!" He cried gleefully as he started the engine up.

"We. Are. Screwed." Cole said boredly going back to his videogames.

Yuki then cut off a lare amount of hair off of Blackstars head with Leto.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Blackstar screamed and began chasing the crazy dude around the room.

"Damn…not even done with the first batch of dares and we already are on page three." Dino said looking to see how far they were. She then grabbed Giriko and shoved him and a camcorder into a steel box. "There! Now…." She said writing down the address of where it was to be sent to. "Florida here you go!" She laughed as she gave the box to the postman.

Noah walked up and opened up the Book of Eibon sucking both Kid and Crona into it.

"Should we send a camera in it with them?" Harti asked. Noah blinked grinned and put a camera in as well. "I regret speaking…" Harti said.

"Dino….Soul's dust in the wind now….how is he gonna do his dare?" Cole asked. Dino gave him an evil look. "…..oh no! I am NOT doing it! No way in hell will I do it!" He said.

*Five minutes later*

Cole was dressed in a janitors outfit collecting the Soul-Dust around town. "I said I wouldn't do it, and here I am doing it." He muttered under his breath as he swept up some more of the dust into a jar.

*20 minutes later*

"Here." Colron said handing dino the jar full of Soul's dust particles.

Dino grinned and dumped the dust out onto the floor. "Thank you." She said as she pulled out a wand and zapped the dust as it took the form of Soul and he was then back to life. "NEVER underestimate the powers of unexplainable imagination or whatever this magic was." Dino laughed then proceeded to slap Soul.

"OW! What was that for you crazy bitch?" Soul snapped receiving another slap.

"All girls have to slap you." Dino explained as Evemiliana slapped him with all the force she could and then Maka slapped him, then Tsubaki. After Tsubaki it was Liz who left a nice and shiny red mark on his cheek in the shape of her hand after she slapped him. Patty slapped him twice giggling.

Arachne slapped him with her fan, Medusa slapped him breaking his skin. Angela slapped him then kicked him in the nuts.

After five minutes of slapping Soul Yuki grabbed him and helped him to a giant pool.

"There ya go, the water should help your burning cheeks. And look! A dolphin!" Yuki grinned as he helped Soul into the water then jumped out himself as the 'dolphin' got closer.

"That is one big dolphin." Soul commented. As the creature opened it mouth Soul finally realized what it was. "SHARK!" He yelled and tried to get out, but the shark bite him first and then swallowed him.

Dino winced. "that shark is gonna have indigestion for eating albinos." She said sympathetic towards the shark.

Evemiliana nodded in agreement. "Well, at least he's out of our hair for now." She smiled

Colron pulled a box out and put it in front of Maka. "In your books go." He said blankly.

Maka looked on the verge of tears. "I CANT PART WITH THEM!" she sobbed clutching a large bookcase full of books.

"I'm sorry but you have to." Harti said. "Yuki is gonna hit you with Leto if you don't." He added as Yuki walked out of the shadows holding Leto and grinning evilly.

Maka broke out crying as she slowly put each book carefully into the box. Harti patted her back as she did that mumbling encouraging words.

"I cant part with the Maximum Ride series!" Maka wailed as Harti put the books in the box for her and proceeded to give it to Evemiliana. "NOOOO!" Maka wailed and huddled in the corner in self pity.

"PANDAS DARES ARE NEXT!" Dino grinned happily as she red the sheet of dares.

**I dare Soul to break Maka's leg's, then Maka breaks Soul's arms and they get tied together, I also dare Chrona to fight me for Kid,I don't really care who wins, then have Tsubaki to kick Kid where the sun don't shine while i'm fighting Chrona, and she runs away laughing like a maniac. Also have Black*Star to fall off a cliff and don't return, ever.**

"Beautiful." Dino said. "Wait….."

"WHAT?" Both girls shrieked as Soul walked up still alive and out of a sharks stomach.

Dino went pale. "BUT HE JUST GOT EATEN BY A SHARK!" She said.

Maka went pale. "MY WEAPON CANT BREAK HIS MEISTERS LEGS!"

Cole sighed. "Maka gets to break Soul's arms." He pointed out as Soul grinned and grabbed Makas legs.

"this is gonna hurt, a LOT." He said snapping them in half.

Maka paled again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed in pain, grabed Souls arms and twisted and pulled them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Soul yelled.

"Argh?" Yuki asked as he started tying the two together. "Are you a pirate or something?" He asked.

"P-Pirates are in this year!" Soul defended himself before Yuki kicked him in the head.

A boxing arena appeared out of no where with Dino in a referee outfit in the center. "In the red corner, weighing at 140 pounds is Death the Kid!" She said as the light went to the corner of the arena With Kid in it, wearing only shorts and boxing gloves, both black.

"In this corner! Weighing around 120 pounds! Crona Gorgon!" dino said as the light turned to Crona, wearing only shorts and white boxing gloves. Dino then ran out of the ring as the two began fighting.

"Right hook Kid! Right hook!" Yuki yelled. "Duck Crona! BOOOOO! Cheap shot! BOOO!" He yelled.

Kid punched Crona in the jaw, who retaliated by punching Kid in the gut.

After five minutes both passed out from the fight.

"Aww…" Yuki whined as neither won.

Colron pulled Kid up just as Tsubaki kicked the young reaper in the nutz.

"Eh…" Kid gasped falling over clutching his crotch in pain.

Dino laughed hysterically. "Good job Tsubaki!" She said as Tsubaki ran away laughing like a maniac.

Panda picked Crona up and punched him in the jaw. "FIGHT!" She said and proceeded to beat up Crona who was to exhausted to fight back. Crona finally began fighting back as Ragnarok yelled at him.

The fight ended with Ragnarok punching both in the head knocking them both out.

"ouch." Dino said and blinked. "Where is Cole?" She asked.

Yuki shrugged. "Went to videotape Blackstar doing his dare." Yuki grinned.

The tv turned on with Blackstar at the edge of a cliff making a huge speech.

"And the great star Blackstar is sad to have to do this but a star never backs down from a challenge and a dare is a challenge I know everyone is going to miss me and be depressed in my absence but don't be sad, Blackstar will always love his fans! GOODBYE!" He yelled as someone threw a rock at him making him fall off the cliff.

The camera moved to Colron. "That. Was. Boring." He said turning it off.

"I agree with Cole." Everyone said.

"Blackstar is such a narcissi."

"Such a drama queen."

"Self absorbed moron."

"Arrogant fool."

"Prideful idiot"

"Bastard"

"Self-centered imbecile."

"Stein is kinda hot"

"Whoever said that, thanks but….eh?"

"Blackstar is a moron."

"He has such a huge inferiority problem."

"god-complex douche-bag."

"Who ever said the last one; that insult is not allowed on this fanfiction," Dino said angrily.

Everyone nodded.

Dino nodded smiling. "Next up are animegirl1220 dares." She said.

**~dares~**

Giriko- First, to answer your question, I hate you because you're a motherf-king asshole! F-k you. Second, do what I dared Soul to do last time, while stabbing yourself to death with a spoon. When you're done, jump into a volcano.

Soul- Take what you ripped off last chapter, and eat it.

Maka- Kick Spirit in the crotch (hard), spray him with pepper spray and bury him alive next time he tries to hug you.

Spirit- Go hug Maka! *evil grin*

Giriko (again)- Name all of the people you raped. Each of them will now torture and kill you.

Blair- Use your Halloween Canon attack on Giriko :)

Patti- Eat 200 30,000-pound bags of sugar, and go into a closet with Giriko for 8 hours. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Kid- I'll be nice for once; Kiss Chonra!

Liz- Cosplay as the guy you have a crush on!

Excalibur- sing your song for 3 hours!

Black*Star- Sing along!

Kim- Kill Ox next time he tries to kiss you.

Ox- Try to kiss Kim. *evil grin*

~truths~

Justin- Um, you didn't answer my question from last time, why did you switch sides in the Manga?

Eibon and Excalibur- WTF are you?

Giriko- Who do you have a crush on?

Spirit- Why are you such a pervert?

Kami- Do you hate Spirit? If so, kill him.

Patti- Do you like jelly beans?

Jacqueline- Who do you have a crush on?

Black*Star- Do you realize how much you resemble Kamina from the show Gurren Lagann?

"Those are a LOT of dares." Dino whistled. Everyone hid in the corner.

"NO! to many!" Soul cried.

Spirit and Stein hugged each other in fear.

"Damn, what did I ever do to her? Bitch." Giriko muttered as he proceeded with his dare, and finished with jumping into a volcano.

"Ouch, there goes one epic anime character." Dino said disappointedly.

Yuki nodded equally sad.

Colron stared boredly. "Who gives a shit if he dies? I don't." He said going back to his videogame.

Noah walked up with a silver platter in his hand and a equally silver lid hiding what was ever in it from sight as he stopped in front of Soul. "Bon Apatite." He said removing the lid to reveal Souls dick.

Dino made a disgusted face. "Ew, I could have lived without seeing that organ." She muttered as Soul hesitantly picked it up.

"But this would be in a way giving myself a blowjob!" He said.

Yuki laughed. "You'd probably secretly like it then." He laughed as he shoved the You-Know-What into Souls mouth.

Soul gagged before slowly starting to chew it hesitantly.

Everyone made disgusted faces at the sight, even Excalibur, as he chewed his own nutz.

When he swallowed, Dino ran to the garbage can to hurl.

"that was kind of disgusting!" She said.

"He looked like he actually DID enjoy it!"

"He had that pleasured expression!"

"Disgusting!"

"How sick!"

"Pervert!"

"Such a vulgar display!"

"Wow….any respect I may have gotten for Soul as of chapter 84 just died…"

Soul sulked in the corner as Dino wiped her mouth and handed Maka some pepper spray. "Here ya go." She grinned.

Colron walked up next to Spirit. "Hey, Mr. Albarn," He said catching Spirits attention. "Maka was over there being lonely and I overheard her saying that she wanted you to hug her." He said with his blank expression.

Spirit smiled. "AH! MAKA!" He said running to his daughter. "DADDY IS HERE TO HU-!" Spirit was cut off as Maka, changing into steel boots, kicked him in the crotch. Spirit dropped to his knees clutching said area as Maka sprayed him in the face with the pepper spray. "AH! MY EYES!" Spirit wailed. Maka, grinning and having a transparent being that looked like the devil himself behind her, tied Spirit up and then preceded to toss him in a hole before dumping a whole lot of dirt on him and burying him.

Yuki winced. "Ouch, poor old man" He said.

Dino handed Giriko a microphone and a stand as he proceeded to pull out a rather long list and cleared his throat.

"Let's see, in order starting from 800 years ago, Charlotte Daynes, Jimmy Buck, his brother David Buck, Megan Holtz, Dylan Harrings, twenty years after David, I raped his daughter Jenna Buck, then I raped Amy whats-her-name, Jacob Main." He said as he read the list. "Jessica Swatson, Jenny Jays, Greg Mayons, Abram Hariz, Kirill Belikov from Russia, some Italian guy whos name I don't remember." He said.

-Five minutes later-

"Jessica Harold, Alex Main, great grandson of Jacob Main, Margot Hearing, Victor Vanbullen, Jenna Hadley, Megan Coalster, Caroline Jones, James Volt." Giriko continued, only on seven hundred years ago.

-fifteen minutes later-

"Kelsey Haer, Stacey Jane, Judy Swatson, Jimmy Bane, Victoria Jones, Annie Butcher, Megan Stones, Charles Harley, Hector, Jimmy Bane again, Nate Couger, Danial Xavier, Rachel Hickory, Xavier, Jason," Giriko said now on to five hundred years ago.

-30 minutes later-

"Megan Olson, Chuck Jones, Jacob Black. Matt Hare, Kyle Myers, Georgiana Truce, Edward Cullen and wow was he pathetic, Jeremiah Moose, Justin Law, and some kid I don't remember the name of." He said now finishing the list after fifty minutes since starting.

Everyone stared in shock, "That….is a long list…." Yuki said.

Dino nodded.

Giriko smirked. "Majority of them are dead." He smirked confidently.

Suddenly all the people on his list that were dead burst through the walls and floors and doors as zombies making there way to Giriko.

Justin walked towards him also, Edward and Jacob behind him.

They dragged him in the closet and all that could be heard was screams, painful screams.

Blair walked towards the door, opened it. "Pump…pump….pumpkin…HALLOWEEN CANNON!" She said injuring Giriko with the blast.

Dino whistled. "Wow….not as impressive as the list but wow." She said.

Blair smiled and handed Patty the sugar.

"Yuki, get the padlock, no way am I letting her out of the closet when she has the sugar." Dino and Cole said. Yuki nodded and got the padlock as Patty went in the closet eating the sugar.

More screams could be heard.

Not just from Giriko but from the people that went in to torture him that he raped.

Kid smiled as he gently took Cronas hand and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you." He whispered smiling. Earning several 'awws' from the girls around him.

Liz walked into a bedroom and came out dressed as Hiro.

"WHAT."

"THE."

"HELL?"

"You like Hiro? SO CUTE!" Dino grinned.

Liz nodded blushing. "Well, he's cute. You got to give him that." She said. Dino nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She said after thinking.

Hiro hugged Liz. "Ah! A girl likes me! It's a dream come true!"

Excalibur grabbed a microphone. In retaliation everyone pulled out headphones, Excalibur started singing.

"Excalibur! Excalibur!

From united kingdoms

I'm looking for her!

I'm going to California!" (I haven't heard the song often I might have gotten it wrong)

Everyone just listened to there own music as he sang except for Blackstar, who started singing along...

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR!

FROM UNITED KINGDOMS

IM LOOKING FOR HER

I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" They sang.

Everyone tried there best to ignore the singing.

That is until Noah through a ax at Excalibur and Blackstar killing them.

Dino took off her headphones. "phew! What a relief!" She said.

Yuki gave Kim his pocket knife. "You might need it to defend yourself from the likes of Giriko and Ox." He whispered.

Colron walked up next to Ox. "Hey Ox, Kim is over there feeling lonely and I overheard her saying how she wanted you to kiss her." He said with his blank expression.

Ox dashed towards Kim. "KIM! MY BEAUTIFUL KIM! LET I! OX! GIVE YOU THE KISS YOU WA-!" Kim cut him off by thrusting the pocket knife through his heart.

Ox fell on the floor dead as blood pooled around him.

"Disgusting." Kim said.

"Hey, she's right with the truth." Dino said re-reading the dare/truth sheet. "WHY did you switch sides in the manga? I think EVERYONE wants to know." She said.

Justin cleared his throat. "to answer your question." He said calmly yet loudly. "I did it so I could go to God's killer raves." Justin said.

"WHOA! YOU'RE A RAVER?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why's that surprise everyone?" Justin asked taking his ear buds out.

Dino shook her head. "Justin is obviously going through some mental shock now." She said and she forced him in a straight jacket.

Blair glanced at Eibon who was resurrecting Excalibur. "What the fuck are you guys?" She asked.

"Wizard." Eibon replied.

"Rare special breed of a cross between a oompa-lumpa and my mother who's half anteater half pixie." Excalibur said. "I am many things. A author, a chef, a sword, a gangster, a-!" Noah threw another ax at him chopping Excaliburs head off.

Giriko thought long and hard about his question. "I have a crush on….well…Arachne of course." He shrugged.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Medusa yelled.

Spirit clawed his way out of the hole just to answer his question. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!" he snapped and turned to Maka. "Daddy loves you." He said receiving a Maka Chop.

Kami shook her head. "I don't hate him, I dislike him." She said. "Hate is a word I don't use on humans, only witches and kishins."

"JELLY BEANS!" Patty said with a scary loud voice as she grabbed a jar of them and climbed up a tree eating them while glaring at everyone.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I have a crush on Ox." Jackie said.

Ox jumped up. "My heart is only for Ki- whoah your cute." He said.

Blackstar blinked. "Who from what?" He asked. "AND I BLACKSTAR AM UNIQUE! I RESEMBLE NO ONE!" He laughed causing everyone to question how he's alive again.

Soul googled up a picture of Kamina and gasped. "He DOES look a lot like Kamina." Soul said surprised.

Blackstar looked at it. "Wow….he looks like he could be my brother." He said.

Dino coughed and took out the new dare sheet. "From MCRFanatic." She said

**Soul: Divorce Spirit and marry me instead. Oh an no one can kill him cuz I stole Free`s imortality and gave it to Soul :3**

Dino: Duck-tape Kid to a wall asymmetricaly :3

Black*Star: Here, I found a golden ticket, go to Willy Wonka`s chocolate factory, try not to destroy it.

Stein: Sing I'm a Gummy Bear and you have to dress up like a gummy bear too.

Shinigami-sama: Let me, Dino, Colron and Yuki run Shibusen for an intire day.

Asura: Try to combust stuff with your third eye like combustion man from avatar the last airbender

Stein: give Spirit a sex change.

Yuki: Heres a cupcake. :3 And heres a tank (the army vehicle) his name is Xavier, have fun

Colron: Heres a cannon, his name is S`plodey. Take good care of him :3

Soul jumped up and down. "FINALLY SOMEONE LOVES ME!" He said kissing MCRFanatic passionately.

Spirit gasped. "Is our love nothing to you?" He asked as Soul handed in the divorce sheets and dragged her to an alter to be married.

"And immortality too! FINALLY someone sees how uncool everyone treats me!" He said.

Dino rolled her eyes as she continued duck taping Kid to the wall in an asymmetrical pose.

Kid was crying. "Stop! Stop you feind! THAT'S ENOUGH! Ah! The torture!" He wailed. Dino rolled her eyes again. "Such a cry baby." She muttered under her breath and glanced around.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said in surprise.

"What?" Kid, Asura, Maka, Arachne, Kim and the others said.

Dino shook her head. "this is only the fourth set of dares and we already hit page 13! Wow this I gonna be a looooooooooong chapter." She said whistling in surprise as she read all the dares that were to come. "And there are still a lot of people with long lists of dares."

Everyone groaned. "you mean it isn't over yet!" Soul complained.

Yuki shook his head. "We still got six more people to get through." He said smiling.

"Ah great…." Soul muttered receiving a friendly hit in the back of the head from Noah. "OWCH!" He said.

Death walked up and handed Blackstar the golden tickets. "Have fun with Willy Wonka!" he said waving goodbye as Blackstar made a mad dash towards the factory.

Ten seconds later-

Willy Wonkas chocolate factory was blown up into smithereens. Blackstar was running around crazy from a sugar rush.

"Ah great." Everyone muttered as Blackstar was just a blue blur.

Stein walked out in a gummy bear outfit.

"Oh my god Stein! HAHAHAHA!" Spirit laughed. Marie and Azusa were finding it hard to not laugh also.

"One more laugh and I'll dissect you." Stein said in his normal tone before singing.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Bing ding ba doli party  
Zing bing ba doli party  
Breding ba doli party party pop

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/gummy_bear/gummy_bear_ ]__  
Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

At that point, NO ONE could stop from laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA SO FUNNY! HE DIDN'T EVEN GET THE NOTES RIGHT! AHAHA! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER!" they all laughed.

Stein in retaliation pulled out two scalpels.

Everyone paled.

"oooooo-kay." Dino said nervously. "Onto the next dare before Stein actually does dissect us, starting with the host." She said clearing her throat.

Lord Death slouched over. "Here is the key to DWMA." He said. "I am gonna regret this, someone, probably Dino or Yuki, are going to somehow destroy this school." He sighed.

"No we wont~" Yuki and Dino said with sickly sweet tone.

MCRFanatic grabbed the keys and ran to the school. "AHAHA THE SCHOOL IS OURS! Now to turn Soul into a three star weapon." She said grinning.

"Alright~ Now for some chaos! Colron! Set up decorations for a rave in the gym! Yuki tell all students about said rave! I! Get some booze!" Dino grinned wickedly as the three dashed off.

"RAVE?" Everyone said in shock. "oh, the hosts are gone! Now's our chance to leave!" Gopher said.

"Hell no! They are throwing a rave! No way we are missing that!" Everyone else snapped back.

Asura stared at a rock deep in concentration. "COME ON COMBUST ALREADY!" He groaned in annoyance as he closed his eyes, his third eye widening.

"I doubt it'll work." Noah said as Asura turned to face him. "I mean come on, your from a different show then Combustion Man." He said smugly.

"DIE!" Asura snapped as he shot out a lazar from his third eye killing Noah.

Dino walked in carrying a few bags of vodka. "You were to combust things, not shoot lazars." She pointed out. "but, this is just as cool!" She said hugging Asura before running into the DWMA to hide the beer.

Stein walked away dragging Spirit behind him. "Now now missy, no need to be feisty." He laughed as he shoved Spirit into his lab.

After a few painful screams Spirit walked out as a woman.

"OHMYGOD!" Soul laughed. "Such a funny looking girl you make Spirit!" She laughed.

Spirit glared at Soul. "If you weren't immortal I'd kill you were you stand." He warned.

Kid paled. "Oh shit." He said as Yuki grinned like a maniac while holding a cupcake and climbed into a tank.

"ALRIGHTY DIE THINGS I HATE DIE! HAHAHA!" His laughter could be heard as he destroyed the entire city.

Colron picked up the cannon S'plodey, and shot it at the tank blowing up the vehicle. "Hn.."

Yuki fell out covered in soot. "Wow.." He said., "That was fun~."

"These next dares are from DidiTwitches~" Dino grinned

**1. Black*Star must stay locked in a room full of rabid racoons for an hour.**

2. Stein and Shhinegami must have an epic battle (No guns or bazookas, just swords.)

3. Maka must dress and act like Blair for the rest of the chapter.

That's all folks! *disappears in a puff of smoke*

"Wow, not a lot of dares. I bet the cast are in love with you now." Dino grinned as she called an someone for the rabid raccoons. "Hey Blackstar! There is candy hiding in that room!" She said as Blackstar rushed into the room. "Ah here are the raccoons." Dino smiled as she also put the raccoons in there.

Everyone leaned in towards the door to listen to Blackstars screams, which was quite amusing to hear coming from the man who was going to 'surpass god'. Very amusing.

Stein held a sword aimed at Lord Death. "Die Grim Reaper!" He said.

"OH HELLZ NO!" Death yelled.

A glowing green sword ripped its way out of Lord Deaths chest and an announcers voice from somewhere yelled, "Lord Death has gained the power of Defending self Honor!"

A evil aura surrounded Death and Stein. "DIE!" They both said lunging at each other. Their swords clanked against one another as they tried to knock the others sword out of their hands.

Everyone watched intently to see who would win.

Stein used Soul Pulse on Death grinning like the madman he was. "HAHA! I AM GOING TO DISSECT YOU!" He yelled laughing like a maniac.

"REAPER CHOP!" Death said cracking Steins head open and knocking him out. "Never challenge a Grim Reaper." He said proudly as Blackstar poked Steins motionless body.

"I think he's dead." Blackstar said bluntly.

Everyone stared at Blackstar. "When did you get out of the room?" Soul asked.

Blackstar grinned proudly. "Never underestimate the power of the man that will surpass God!" He boasted receiving a Reaper Chop also, putting him in the same condition as Stein.

Everyone laughed until Maka walked out in a very skimpy bikini.

All the guys suffered from a nosebleed.

Spirit nearly fainted. "M-Maka! What are you wearing!" He asked in shock at what she was wearing in front of everyone.

"Ah, hello Papa." She said wrapping her arms around a random guy. "Hello everyone~" She purred.

Blair popped up and smiled like a proud mother. "I trained her well didn't I?" She asked, very, very please with how Maka now was behaving.

Spirits jaw dropped. "B-Blair? YOU Destroyed the innocence of my beloved Maka?" He exclaimed in shock.

Dino rolled her eyes. "She didn't have her innocence destroyed moron. She is just more…..Blair-Like…thanks to Blair….I guess this COULD lead to her loosing her innocence. Who knows." Dino shrugged causing Spirit to violently shake Maka.\

"STAY AWAY FROM BOYS! YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled receiving a Maka Chop from his daughter.

Dino sweat dropped. "Ookay, onward to the next dares." She said.

Soul Luvr Silver

**I WANNA DARE! I DARE MAKA TO BURN HER BOOKS THEN FIX THEM BACK TO PERFECT THEN TO PUT THEM I A WOODCHIPPER!**

Dino grinned as she handed Maka a flamethrower.

"Do I have to?" Maka asked putting on a sexy pout aimed towards all the guys.

Dino nodded solemnly. "I feel your pain. It's a CRIME to burn books!" She said as a waterfall broke through her eyes.

Maka started crying also as she headed into her room to get her books.

She came out in just a thong and bra pushing a large bookcase into the living room and then used the flamethrower to incinerate the books.

The girls sighed and the boys fainted from blood lose due to there nosebleeds as she picked up the charred and broken pieces of her book and began using glue, duck tape, and sticky tack to piece them together.

Cole, the only guy not affected by her behavior, pulled up a wood chipper and grunted. "Damn….this….is…h-heavy!" he muttered as he finished and panted in exhaustion.

Maka, reluctantly and slowly tossed her books into the wood chipper.

She then broke down sobbing.

Blair crouched next to her. "It's alright Maka! Just seduce and sleep with a guy, that'll ease your pain." She said trying to cheer her up. Maka nodded slowly.

"your absolutely right Blair!" Maka exclaimed causing every ones jaws to drop.

Dino sighed. "What kind of monster did you make Blair?" She asked and shook her head. "Before Blair turns us ALL into whores. NekoInAHats dares are next." She said.

**1. This is for Yuki for dressing up as a hunter(Special infected Left 4 Dead) on Halloween I dare you to be a hunter for a day.**

2. Crona I dare you to slap the person closest(as in distance) to you and knee the person closest to you on the other side of you where it hurts.

3. This is for everyone(yes everyone) you all must cross dress.

4: Soul to be nice here's my precious automatic shot gun. It's name is Miria use it wisly and keep yourself safe. I also dare you to crown Medusa(walk up behind her and shoot her in the head) Now shoot yourself with it.

5. I dare Tsubaki to make me pie cause I'm hungry.

6. Giriko sing Chyna Girl by sweet box.

7. Justin back into the closet with Giriko for an hour(I'm so nice)

8. Now the last one Kid be happy it's symmetrical Black Star become a politician then the president.

Yuki read the first dare and grinned happily. "I'll be RIGHT back." He said and ran off. Colron and Dino exchanged knowing looks before Yuki screeched and pounced on Kid, now dressed as a Hunter.

Kid gave him a bored look and Yuki laughed nervously. "Right, I'll get off you know since I pounced on you asymmetrically." He said and ran off before Kid could throw a fit.

Crona bitch slapped Medusa, who was standing right next to him then turned around and kneed Noah in the crotch. He then pulled out a machine gun and shot Noahs head off.

Colron whistled. "Wow. The dare just said slap and knee, but he shot too. Neat." He said boredly.

Dino shoved a costume into his arms. "Change now." She said as everyone ran out of the room.

Blair came out first, dressed up as Lust from FMA

Spirit was dressed as Ichigo Kurosaki

Crona was dressed as Al elric

Liz and Patty came out dressed as maids and Ox was dressed as a knight.

Everyone else was either as characters from animes or movies.

Dino banged on the door that held Colron. "OUT NOW!" She demanded.

"NO!" Colron snapped.

Soul smirked. "Send Yuki in there." He offered. "He just drank the entire punch bowl and some coffee." He offered.

Colron raced out of there dressed up as a….

Princess.

Wearing a pink frilly dress and matching shoes and tiara.

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD!"

Everyone burst out laughing and Colron glared at them all. "Laugh while you can, you will suffer."

Everyone continued laughing. "A-alright Soul." Dino said wiping a tear out of her eye. "Here is Neko's automatic shotgun." She said handing him Miria.

Soul grinned devilishly as he stalked up behind Medusa and shot her in the head several times laughing crazily then, accidentally shooting himself in the crotch. "Eep!" he yelped.

Blackstar burst out laughing as he threw camel poop at Soul. Dino scrunched her face up in disgust. "You just touched and through camel shit with your bare hands." She said. Blackstar nodded proudly. "Ew." She sighed in disgust.

Tsubaki walked out with a steaming hot pie and handed it to NekoInAHat.

"Here you go, please enjoy." Tsubaki said bowing a bit. NekoInAHat immediately began eating it.

Asura blinked. "Now I'm hungry. Hold on." He said vanishing and reappearing with several human souls as he began eating them.

Death held up Spirit threateningly. "Who did those souls belong to?" He questioned.

Asura shrugged. "They belong to Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, Michael Jackson, and some random hobo." He said.

Death tossed Spirit over his shoulder. "alright then. You did us all a favor." He said walking away happily.

Maka glanced at Kid. "He doesn't care that Asura just killed four innocent people does he?" She asked.

"Well Justin-Bieber, not you Justin *Glances at Justin Law*-, Miley, and MJ weren't exactly 'innocent'." Kidd pointed out. "But I do pity the hobo."

Giriko walked onto a stage and tapped the microphone. "I'm killing you after this song, NekoInAHat, just warning you." He said before singing.

_Lies on my breath  
I am drowning in my dread  
The wind is getting strong  
The wind is getting stronger_

There's no second chance  
Once the devils made you dance  
The sky is getting dark  
The sky is getting dark

(chorus)

Can't you see  
Can't you see  
We were never meant to be  
It's no secret  
That I'm your Chyna girl  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
That it's time for me to go  
It's no secret  
That I'm your Chyna girl

(verse 2)

No turning back  
No questions left to ask  
The tide is getting high  
The tide is getting higher

I'm not afraid  
I decided on this fate  
It's time to face the storm  
It's time to face the storm

(bridge)

You live you learn  
And right now my scarlet letter burns  
But I won't hide  
I'll face what's mine

Giriko finished singing and before anyone could say anything he flipped everyone off and went to get a beer.

Justin paled. "Do I have to?" He asked eying the closet. Giriko grinned as he grabbed Justin's arm.

"I am no longer going to kill you NekoInAHat." He said gleefully as he dragged Justin into the closet.

Dino started the clock and waited patiently for an hour. After teen minutes moaning and other suspicious noises could be hear. Everyone paled.

"Lets…just keep them in there until there done." Kid said nervously.

Death jumped up in shock. "OH MY GODZ! JUSTIN IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH GIRIKO!"

Dino sweat dropped. "JustinXGiriko IS a popular pairing Death." She said and moved onto the next dare but paled again. "We are all screwed." She said realizing what the last dare was.

Blackstar, wearing a suit and glasses, walked out arrogantly. "YAHOO! IM A POLOTICIAN!" He boasted.

A sigh left Colron. "It's Politician, you nit." He said.

Blackstar turned on the TV, a guy reporting the results of the president elections was talking.

"After everyone was threatened by him, the new president of the USA is Blackstar….we are so oh so screwed." The reporter said and Blackstar grinned.

"I AM THE PREZ! BOW DOWN TO ME NOW!" He said.

Colron and Yuki sighed. "You're powerless compared to the Congress Blackstar, they can veto anything you do, being President just means you have a lot of power in the country, the Congress has more power then you though." Colron sighed as Blackstar assumed being president meant absolute control over the country, like a dictatorship or absolute monarch.

Dino snickered as Yuki ripped Blackstars pants off and took a picture of it posting it onto the internet. "alright. On to the next dare from Cristal458" She said.

**I want Soul to wear his suit and play the piano in front of everyone(the song should be awesome)...that's it I can't think of anything else**

Soul groaned as he walked out in his suit. "I hate this." He muttered and began playing the same song he played when he and Maka met.

After a few minutes everyone broke out into applause. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

**Deidei-chan111**

**I dare Blair-chanto do an opposite strip in which she bundkes up as if in antartica. I also dare Soul to do whatever he wants with maka in a closet where nobody can save her**

Blair whined as she put on several layers of pants, heavy duty boots, twelve shirts and a winter coat and a hat and gloves. "Blair-chan is about to have a h-heat strooooooke." She said before passing out.

Soul gave a shark-toothed grin as he dragged Maka into a closet that was away from the one Justin and Giriko were using. "This is gonna be cool." He said.

"W-wait!" Maka said as the door closed. "RAPIST! RAPIST! HELP!" Were the screams she made from within the closet along with demonic laughter from Soul.

Yuki grinned. "He shot his dick off, he cant really go _that_ far." He laughed. Dino nodded.

"I feel sympathy towards Maka-chan right now." Colron said.

Everyone froze.

"Colron is feeling sympathy..." Kid said.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Marie screeched as everyone ran around like crazy.

Colron rolled his eyes. "Morons." He muttered.

Dino grinned the least affected by Colron feeling Sympathy. "Alright new dares!"

**BlackBlood44****  
dino: have sex with asura!**

justin:let pokemon kill u

stein:rip out ur screw

marie: remove ur eyepatch

Dino paled at the first one.

"I'm….only…14….I….dont…wanna…" She said slowly as if broken, probably was broken from shock and horror.

Colron and Yuki jumped up armed in military gear glaring at Asura. "YOU WILL NOT STEAL OUR DINOS INNOCENCE!" They yelled.

Asura shrugged and grabbed Dino. "Dare is a dare, and I think we'll both enjoy this." He grinned walking into Dinos bedroom.

The flames of hell surrounded Colron. "IF. THAT. BASTARD. DOES. **SCREW**. **DINO**. HE. IS. DEAD." Colron said feeling ultra protective over his cousin's safety.

Yuki paled as they could hear certain noises from the room.

"I will go speak to Aphrodite, you are in charge of the dares now Colron~" He said making a mad dash to find the Greek Goddess of Love.

Ash popped up out of no where just as Justin left the closet, hair messy, and a slight limp in his walk. "CHARAZARD I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yelled as Charazard came out.

"RAWR!" Charazard said looking especially evil.

Justin paled and let out a very girl screech as Charazard bit his head off.

Stein sighed as he whimpered, grabbed the screw, and ripped it off.

"That…wasn't…to…harrrrrrrd." He said and passed out of blood lose as blood flowed out of his head faster then a waterfall.

Marie removed her eyepatch to reveal…..a perfectly normal eye.

"Why do you were an eyepatch if your eye is fine?" Kidd asked confused.

Marie smiled. "I just like the pirate look it gives me." She said happily.

"Ah." Everyone said.

XXX

_Hey, hey papa, could I have some wine?_

_Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama_

_I can't forget the taste of_

_The Bolognese I ate before_

_Out of my head._

_Draw a circle that's the earth_

_Draw a circle that's the earth_

_Draw a circle that's the earth_

_I am Hetalia_

**Please ignore the random Marukaite Chikyuu lyrics.**

**Well another chapter the first of the last batch of dares scared me…..**

**Please review with more (Less….explicit dares…mainly involving me having sex IM ONLY 14 DAMNIT *sulks in corner*)**

**I think Colron is ready to castrate Asura slowly and painfully now~ XD**

**22 pages YAY!**


End file.
